Alucinados
by kagome smile
Summary: — ¿Acaso tu solo te acuestas conmigo cuando estás borracha?—le preguntó. —La mayoría de las veces. Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó. —Será el mejor sexo de tu vida—prometió. —No, mejor hagamos el amor—sugirió ella. Inuyasha sonrió enamorado.IxK
1. Estúpido licor

**Hola! no se preocupen que aun estoy continuando Muérdeme, no lo he dejado. Solo quería subir este archivo de una buena vez, lo he teniado guardado bastante tiempo y me ha dado ganas de continuarlo. A ver que les parece xD**

* * *

**Alucinados**

Kagome lo golpeó suavemente en las costillas e Inuyasha rió por lo bajo. Se acomodó el cabello, se arregló la camisa y se levantó del pasto. Le tendió una mano a la chica que yacía al costado suyo y esta le sacó la lengua. Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró, pero eso no le dio más ganas de volver a clases. Kagome volvió a cerrar los ojos y trató de volver al segundo en donde su sueño se había cortado. Inuyasha también estaba cansado, así que mandó todo al diablo y se echó nuevamente al lado de su amiga. Kagome supo que Inuyasha se había acomodado a su lado cuando este le pasó una mano alrededor de la cintura y bostezó. Le dio otro codazo y esta vez él se quejó.

— ¿Qué tienes, mujer?—le gruñó bajito en la oreja y Kagome se sonrojó mientras dormía. De todas maneras, su sueño no se separaba mucho de la realidad.

Inuyasha no podía dormir de nuevo, además Kagome no le hacía caso en sus juegos y estaba aburrido. Pensó que talvez estarían haciendo algo divertido en clase, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea. Su teléfono sonó y leyó el mensaje, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Movió a Kagome y está le rugió; a él le gustaba cuando hacía eso, era tan _sexy._

—Levántate, borracha. —Le dijo—Salgamos de aquí.

Kagome pestañeó y frunció el ceño. Se frotó el rostro y respiró fuertemente.

— ¡Qué mierda tienes que no me dejas dormir!—le gritó despacio y se levantó de un solo golpe, furiosa.

Inuyasha retrocedió un paso y posó una mano en su bolsillo, sacó su teléfono y se lo enseñó. Kagome lo miró confundida.

—Miroku tiene la casa libre todo el fin de semana, larguémonos de una vez. —le dijo mientras le enviaba un mensaje a su hermano mayor.

— ¡Por fin!—suspiró Kagome notablemente aliviada—Salgamos de este calvario come almas.

Inuyasha rió ante su comentario y la ayudó a trepar por las rejas que rodeaban la institución. Cuidando que los guardias de seguridad no los vieran, ambos se escabulleron hasta la acerca y tomaron un taxi hasta el centro. Bajaron frente a una tienda e Inuyasha pagó el taxi.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?—preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha rió.

—No te hagas la tonta. Te toca comprar el licor, mujer. Y espero que sea uno bueno.

Kagome frunció el ceño y le sonrió coquetamente a Inuyasha. Este roló los ojos sabiendo lo que vendría. Siempre era lo mismo con ella, no tenía plata, le coqueteaba y él terminaba pagando.

Kagome se acercó a él y acarició su cabello delicadamente. Le dio cortos besos en el cuello y apegó su cuerpo al de él.

—Inuyasha…ayúdame, por favor. Sabes que no tengo dinero…—suspiraba contra su oreja—Te recompensaré, lo prometo.

Inuyasha sintió las piernas flaquear y comenzó a alucinarse con ella. Pero hoy no tenía dinero extra en el bolsillo, así que no habría premio para ninguno. Se soltó de su agarre y Kagome lo miró dolida y fastidiada. Kagome odiaba que Inuyasha la rechazase.

—Lo siento, preciosa. Ganas no me faltan, pero también tengo que atender las necesidades de mi bolsillo.

Kagome gruñó y sacó su monedero, contó los billetes…diez, veinte, treinta y cinco.

—De acuerdo, pero no te prometo nada extravagante.

Inuyasha aceptó; compraron ron, hielo y limones. A Kagome le gustaba el ron, pero Inuyasha compró una botella de gaseosa por las dudas. Tomaron otro taxi hasta el departamento de Miroku y desembarcaron. Subieron al ascensor hasta el tercer piso y entraron con la llave que estaba debajo del tapete. Al entrar dejaron las cosas en la cocina y prendieron las luces de la sala. Luego de dos segundos desearon no haberlo echo. Sango no estaba totalmente vestida y Miroku ni qué decir.

— ¡Joder, hombre!—dijo Inuyasha—Vístete, ¿no vez que aquí está Kagome?

Miroku se puso los pantalones de un solo tirón y Sango se abrochó la falda y la blusa. Kagome abrió los ojos cuando Inuyasha le dijo y suspiró.

—Sango, ponte las bragas de una buena vez. —le dijo.

Sango se sonrojó y las recogió del piso, se fue corriendo al cuarto de Miroku y se encerró en el baño. Miroku se arregló el cabello y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el ron y se tomó una copa de un solo sorbo. Kagome lo acompañó e hizo lo mismo. Y otra vez, y otra vez. Cuando ya llevaba cinco tragos su rostro estaba colorado y estaba mareada. Inuyasha la cogió de la cintura y la llevó hasta el sofá, se sirvió una copa de ron y se la tomó. Luego otra y luego otra. Se sentó junto a Kagome y la apegó a su cuerpo. Kagome ronroneó y se abrazó a él. Inuyasha comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el rostro y en su cuello, Kagome solamente frotaba su cuerpo al el de él.

—Estás borracha—le dijo atrayéndola aún más.

—Cállate. Interrumpiste mi sueño y me debes una.

—Así que estabas alucinando conmigo. Me gusta cuando tienes sueños salvajes.

—Interprétalo como quieras, me da igual—contestó Kagome dándole besos en el cuello.

—Estamos en casa ajena—le recordó Inuyasha—No podemos hacerlo aquí.

— ¿Entonces quieres hacerlo?

Inuyasha lo pensó por un momento y rió.

—Vamos al cuarto de huéspedes.

Jaló a Kagome a la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave.

—Yo no le echaría llave, ¿Qué tal si hay un terremoto?—bromeó.

—No voy a arriesgarme a que me pasé lo mismo que a Miroku.

Inuyasha le quitó la blusa nuevamente y esta comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa. Estaba borrachísima, pero también estaba muy cansada. Inuyasha estaba peor que ella, se sentía a desfallecer. Ambos supieron que hoy no sería una de _esas_ noches.

—Tengo sueño—le susurró a Inuyasha en el oído.

Inuyasha no pudo sostenerse demasiado tiempo y cayó rendido en la cama. Kagome cayó encima de él y los tapó a ambos. Inuyasha le frotó la espalda y besó su cabeza mientras ella trazaba figuras en su pecho.

—Está bien, —le contestó él—hemos tomado demasiado hoy. Más tarde lo intentaremos.

—Si es que seguimos borrachos.

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Acaso tu solo te acuestas conmigo cuando estás borracha?—le preguntó.

—La mayoría de las veces.

Se fundieron en un tranquilo silencio en el cual Inuyasha recuperó un poco de fuerza.

—Bueno, ¿nos acostamos o qué?—le preguntó bajito a Kagome.

—Joder; todavía estoy cansada, Inuyasha. Más tarde, lo prometo.

—Eso te pasa por tomar de más.

—No necesito tus sermones.

Kagome bostezó y se estiró, luego pasó un brazo por el pecho de Inuyasha y se puso encima de él. Acomodó su rostro en su pecho e intentó conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Al menos puedo besarte en la boca?—le preguntó. Inuyasha y ella nunca se besaban directamente por que eran amigos y—al menos en eso—se respetaban. Por eso, Inuyasha siempre tenía que preguntar.

—Claro, idiota. Que amable en preguntar. —le respondió.

Inuyasha se acercó a su boca y le plantó un beso desesperado y hambriento. Kagome—que había estado medio dormida—se despertó totalmente y sus cinco sentidos se posaron en la figura que tenía debajo de su pequeño cuerpo. De pronto, volvió a sentirse emocionada y comenzó el juego de caricias. Inuyasha sabía que ella estaba reaccionando y se sintió alegre. Pero ella lo había hecho esperar demasiado por su cuerpo, por eso disfrutaría dejándola sin el premio final.

Kagome retiró la camisa de Inuyasha y la arrojó lejos, intentó quitarle los pantalones, pero cada vez que se acercaba a ellos Inuyasha se apartaba. Kagome volvía a intentarlo, pero nuevamente él no se dejaba. Estaba molesta, rompió el beso y lo empujó contra el colchón. Acercó sus manos al pantalón y él se escabulló.

—Inuyasha, quédate quieto—rogó Kagome mientras se volvía a acercar a él.

Inuyasha se estaba divirtiendo, Kagome le estaba rogando para tener sexo con él, nada era mejor que eso.

—No tendrás sexo hoy, Kagome—le susurró en su oreja cuando esta cayó en sus brazos, cansada de perseguirlo.

Del otro cuarto llegaron risitas y jadeos. Una Sango gritó y río del otro lado y se escuchó y golpe contra la puerta. Inuyasha bufó y se acercó a la pared, le dio tres puñetazos llamando su atención.

— ¡Cállense, enfermos! ¿No ven que intento hacer el amor con Kagome aquí?—gritó.

—Vete a tu casa entonces, Inuyasha. —le contestó Sango.

Kagome se acercó a la pared y dio otros tres golpes.

— ¡Mejor vete a la tuya y llévate a tu noviecito contigo!

No hubo respuesta del otro lado. Luego se escuchó una puerta cerrándose y pasos por la sala.

—Inuyasha, si vas a salir no olvides echar llave—dijo Miroku antes de salir del apartamento.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha perpleja y soltó una carcajada bastante audible. Se llevó las manos a la barriga y dio pequeños saltitos intentando contener la risa. Inuyasha se sintió alegre nuevamente y comenzó a reír con ella. Reían de la nada.

Estaban borrachos. Eso les daba derecho a reírse sin razón.

Y los borrachos son alegres. Al menos ellos.

Kagome recuperó el aire e Inuyasha la llevó a la cama una vez más. Le besó lentamente el cuello y pasó las manos por la espalda de ella. Kagome arqueó el cuerpo y segundos después sintió un mareo. Se quitó a Inuyasha de encima y salió corriendo al baño. Se acercó al inodoro y arrojó. Y arrojó. Y arrojó. Inuyasha fue tras ella y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras ella se desvanecía en el baño.

Kagome lloraba. Y vomitaba. Se sentía estúpida, se sentía cansada, se sentía malhumorada y con ganas de acostarse con Inuyasha. Odiaba terminar de esta manera.

Inuyasha le trajo paños calientes y los colocó en la frente de la chica.

Kagome estaba cansada de tomar. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, los problemas siempre estaban presentes y el alcohol le ayudaba a olvidarlos por momentos. Inuyasha también la ayudaba a olvidar, por eso siempre estaba a su lado. Incluso cuando quiso tirarse del puente atada a una soga, él la acompañó. Inuyasha era su mejor amigo, el mejor amante que ha tenido y él único amor que ha deseado. Pero eso era mucho ego como para decírselo a Inuyasha. Inuyasha no debía saber los sentimientos de Kagome.

Inuyasha frotó su frente cuando Kagome fue corriendo al baño de nuevo. Buscó café y calentó agua. Cuando estuvo listo se lo llevó a Kagome al baño. Kagome estaba recostada sobre el inodoro, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y dolor. Inuyasha le entregó el café pero ella arrojó una vez más antes de recibirlo.

—Está bien, amor. Solo bótalo—le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Kagome se sentía completamente vacía. No había nada más que botar, salvo palabras.

—Ya…estoy…bien—murmuró.

Inuyasha la cargó hasta el cuarto y la depositó en la cama por cuarta vez. Miró el reloj y bostezó cansado. Las 9:30 pm. Era temprano y aún no se acostaba con ella. Prendió la televisión mientras atraía a Kagome a su lado.

—Prometiste acostarte conmigo. —le recordó.

Kagome abrió un ojo sonrojada.

—Lo haré, bebe. Ten paciencia.

Inuyasha tomó su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo. Inuyasha quería que lo viera a los ojos para que vea su sinceridad.

—Kagome, te necesito y tú me necesitas. —Kagome asintió con la cabeza—No podemos estar separados. Yo te cuido. Tú me cuidas. Tú me amas, yo te adoro. Te deseo. Por favor, nunca te vayas. —le rogó a último.

Kagome estaba colorada a más no poder. Inuyasha era un tonto, un tonto por confesarle sus sentimientos. Estaba feliz, no, estaba demasiado feliz. Y entendía a Inuyasha, ella también lo necesitaba.

Inuyasha también tenía problemas. Quizás, más graves que los de Kagome. Inuyasha tenía miedo a estar solo. Él siempre había estado solo, su única familia fue asesinada frente a sus ojos cuando tenía 12 años, solo él y su hermano se salvaron. Pero eso no era suficiente, su hermano vivía demasiado lejos como para poder decir que, en realidad, eran hermanos. Y no parecían en nada. Inuyasha estaba solo en el mundo, hasta que conoció a Kagome. Kagome siempre fue alegre, a pesar de todo lo malo que el ocurría. Y él aprendió de ella hasta donde su mente fue capaz. Kagome era su familia, su mujer, su amante, su amiga. Compartían todo juntos, incluido el sexo. Aun que entre ellos no se podía llamar así. Para ellos era 'hacer el amor'.

Eran las 11 de la noche. Kagome estaba despierta y comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de Inuyasha. Inuyasha se despertó de golpe y la tomó por la cintura, le dio un salvaje beso en los labios y se puso encima de ella.

— ¿Estás lista?—le preguntó traviesamente.

Kagome asintió sonriente.

—Lista para hacer el amor como nunca, bebe.

* * *

GRacias por esperar a que posteara el tercer capitulo de Muérdem, pronto subiré la conti. Dejen comentarios y hagan click en GO!


	2. Colores en el cielo

**Colores en el cielo**

Ssssss…ahh…

Botó el humo de sus pulmones y apagó el cigarrillo. Cogió el taco y golpeo la buchaca y esta, a su vez, golpeo la bola número tres. La bola entró en la tronera y anotó otro punto a su favor. Kagome lo miraba desde la otra esquina de la mesa, Sango estaba pidiendo los tragos. Inuyasha golpeó la buchaca nuevamente y esta golpeó la bola ocho. Miroku tiró su taco al suelo y murmuró una grosería.

Inuyasha había ganado, otra vez.

Se sentó al lado de Kagome y esta le dio otro cigarrillo. Inuyasha lo recibió gustosamente y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Kagome se sonrojó.

Un chico de la otra mesa le sonrió coquetamente y se sonrojó aún más. Le guiñó un ojo y Kagome le sonrió. Inuyasha gruñó. El chico se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella. Kagome se arregló el cabello e Inuyasha se tensó.

— ¿Te puedo invitar un trago?—le preguntó el chico educadamente.

Inuyasha lo asesinó con la mirada y apretó el agarre que tenía en la cintura de la chica.

El chico era guapísimo, no tanto como Inuyasha, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Kagome aceptó y—antes de levantarse—le sonrió hipócritamente a Inuyasha. Él soltó una maldición bastante audible.

Sango llegó con dos margaritas, una cerveza y un tequila. Miroku la besó en los labios y le contó lo de Kagome. Sango miró a su amiga, que estaba sentada en la barra, y rió. Inuyasha se fastidió más.

—Tú solo te lo pierdes, Inuyasha. Sabes que ella tiene mucha pepa y aún así no le dices nada.

—Cállate—murmuró a Sango y volvió mirar feo a la pareja—Yo le dejé bien en claro mis sentimientos. No tengo nada más que decir.

Sango roló los ojos y le dio un manazo a Miroku por empezar a manosearla.

—Pero no le has pedido salir. Eso fue cruel.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Eres un idiota. —dijo Sango enojada—Estaban borrachos; le dijiste que la querías pero no que querías que salieran, ella pensó que lo dijiste por estar medio inconsciente. Uno dice cualquier huevada cuando está borracho. Piensa que jugaste con ella.

Inuyasha puso su mejor cara de incomprendido.

— ¡Pero si siempre nos acostamos y ella nunca me ha dicho nada!

Kagome se había parado y se acercó a la mesa sonriente. Inuyasha bufó y la ignoró. Kagome le dio su teléfono al chico y este se fue. Se sentó al lado de Inuyasha y se tomó el tequila de un solo sorbo. Soltó un hipo y rió tontamente.

—Hojo es tan… ¡lindo!—dijo y miró a Inuyasha. Le sonrió y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir rápidamente y no pudo evitar pasar un brazo por su cintura.

—Cállate—dijo fuertemente, luego se acercó a su ojera— ¿Mucho más guapo que yo?—preguntó en un suspiro.

Kagome se tomó la cerveza de Inuyasha y se sonrojó. Ocultó su rostro en su pecho y pasó sus brazos por su cuello.

—No…

Inuyasha sonrió.

— ¿Vas a salir con él?—le preguntó nervioso.

—No sé. Aún no me ha invitado—lo último lo dijo fastidiada.

Inuyasha había tocado la herida y lo menos que quería hacer era abrirla aún más.

—Que idiota—susurró en su odio y ella ríe.

—Me va a llamar, lo sé.

Kagome se sonroja por el licor y la cercanía del cuerpo de Inuyasha. Pero que tonta por sentir pena por algo así, si ya lo había visto varias veces desnudo y se avergonzaba solamente por estar pegada a su pecho. Pero eso era lo que Inuyasha provocaba en ella, estando sobria o no. Estúpido niño mimado, engreído y despreocupado. Sería todo eso, pero ella lo amaba igual, solo por ser así.

Inuyasha sintió la felicidad de Kagome y se alegró. Tierna, inocente, ingenua, así era su Kagome. Y le llegaba altamente que le gustara otro idiota, ella era suya. A pesar de que demostrara que solo la necesitaba para una cosa, ella sabía sus sentimientos y—haciéndola invitado a salir o no—nadie podía decir que jugó con ella.

Kagome se estaba quedando dormida encima de él, estaba tranquila, aburrida. Quería caminar, pasear con Inuyasha. Quería estar con Inuyasha. Nada le importaba más, ni siquiera el resto de sus amigos. Todos hablaban o eso creía, los veía mover la boca, pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decían. No le importaba nada, ella estaba descansando encima de Inuyasha.

—Vayamos todos a mi casa—propuso Sango.

Kagome parpadeó un par de veces confundida. Inuyasha le sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse.

— ¿Para qué?—preguntó Kagome.

Sango rió y le di unos golpes en la mejilla.

—Creo que alguien ha tomado demasiado, —se burló—Inuyasha creo que deberías llevarla a dormir—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño pero a la vez le sonrió coquetamente a Kagome.

— ¿Qué dices, Kagome? ¿Estás de ánimos como para acostarte?—dijo, obviamente con ambigüedad.

Kagome se volvió a sonrojar, pero no se sentía lo suficiente borracha aún.

—Todavía no.

Inuyasha río y todos se acomodaron en el asiento trasero del carro de Miroku.

La casa de Sango era casi como una mansión, sus padres casi nunca estaban, los criados hacía todo lo que ella quería, ocultaban sus travesuras, la cuidaban, la querían. Su nana Kaede era como su madre, la crió desde pequeña y lo mismo hacía con su hermanito menor, Shippo. Y Sango era feliz, por que de todos modos tenía a alguien que se preocupara por ella.

Hace bastante tiempo que se drogaba, o como ella lo llamaría: se _liberaba_. Porque cuando inhalaba ese poco de polvo que tenía se sentía feliz, se sentía libre, capaz de lograr y hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Y eso le encantaba, por que sabía que era algo que jamás podría hacer estando como estaba. Porque, a pesar de tener todo, sentía que no tenía nada, que nadie la apoyaba, que nadie nunca estaba de su lado. Excepto, claro, la marihuana.

Subieron a su habitación y cerraron la puerta con llave. Abrió las ventanas y sacó un pequeño contenedor lleno de un polvo oscuro, un blanco oscuro. Lo enrolló en un pedazo de papel, mojó la punta con su lengua y lo encendió. Y lo succionó. Succionó, inhaló lo más que pudo y dejó que el olor de la droga atravesara todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a los pulmones. Sintió un golpe seco en el corazón, comenzó a agitarse, comenzó a toser. Pero luego botó el aire contaminado, el humo que no quiso entrar a su cuerpo y respiró. Y este nuevo aire le pareció puro, diferente, mejor. Entonces, todo estaba claro, no más preocupaciones, no más temores, no más tristeza, no más dolor. Y abrió los ojos y vio un cielo diferente, lleno de color. Sentía que veía el mundo por primera vez, y por primera vez le gustaba. Ese era un mundo feliz, lleno de colores, lleno de posibilidades, lleno de emociones nuevas, un mundo lleno de vida. Sonrió para ella y volvió a meterse el cigarrillo a la boca.

Kagome miraba a su amiga preocupada. Ella no entendía el sufrimiento de Sango, era imposible ponerse en el lugar del otro, era imposible ver las cosas como la otra persona lo hace. Pero sí la comprendía, ella quería escapar. Al igual que ella, Sango había encontrado una salida en las drogas y le gustaba, le funcionaba. Kagome no podía reprocharle nada, ella también tenía una manera de liberarse. Pero sabía que el licor no era tan destructivo como la marihuana. Kagome conocía los riesgos, Sango también. Por eso estaba preocupada. Por que sabía que su amiga ya no podría salir de ese vicio, que ella lo necesitaba y que sin eso se moriría. Por que Sango era una adicta, y eso le molestaba. Kagome se embriagaba, pero nunca llegaba al extremo de necesitarlo a muerte, ella aún tenía un pequeño autocontrol, porque Inuyasha la apoyaba y eso la hacía fuerte. Pero Sango no quiso apoyarse en alguien y se refugió en lo único que conocía. Era desagradable estar en la misma habitación que ella mientras se drogaba. Te daba ganas de querer probar.

Inuyasha se contagió de la melancolía y sacó una botella de vodka de su mochila, tomó un sorbo y luego le ofreció uno a Kagome, esta aceptó y juntos se terminaron la botella.

Inuyasha miraba a Sango confundido. Él había probado la droga, pero nunca llegó a gustarle completamente. Pero no podía culpar a Sango por necesitarla. Por que él también se había enfrentado con una realidad totalmente diferente. Una realidad en la cual existían colores en el cielo, amor en las personas y deseos de vivir; a pesar que la droga te provocara todo lo contrario. Pero cuando sientes ese calor abrumador recorrer tu cuerpo y llevarte a una dimensión totalmente desconocida y con ganas de ser descubierta, parece que todo vale la pena. Pero Kagome lo ayudó más que la marihuana, ella le mostró los verdaderos colores del cielo, el verdadero amor que una persona de verdad te puede dar, unas ganas de vivir que jamás experimentaría en otro lugar ni con otra persona.

Sango terminó de fumar y botó su cigarrillo. Vio como Kagome se empezaba a desmayar encima de Inuyasha y como este le frotaba con cariño la espalda. Se sentó al lado de Miroku y este la abrazó con amor.

Kagome se levantó de golpe y sacó un CD con sus canciones favoritas. Inuyasha se alegró, Sango bufó y Miroku rió. Kagome no era una chica común, tenía gustos muy particulares y no siempre del agrado de la mayoría…de mujeres.

—El volumen bajo, Kagome, —dijo Sango—que la última vez que trajiste un CD tuyo casi se me rompen los tímpanos.

Kagome rió y puso el CD en el mini componente de Sango. Comenzó la introducción de _'Crazy'_ y Kagome sintió como la música recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Amo esta canción—dijo Kagome—Estoy segurísima que este será la canción que bailaré en mi boda.

Inuyasha roló los ojos.

— ¿Tan joven y estás pensado en el matrimonio?—se burló Miroku—Cuidado, Inuyasha.

Kagome infló los cachetes, enfadada.

—Como si realmente me fuera a casar con este vago.

—No sé Miroku, Kagome ya no es tan joven. —comentó Inuyasha, Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada—Aparte, la canción que usaremos para _nuestra_ boda será _'November Rain'_, es mucho mejor que esta.

Kagome no supo como responder a eso y se quedó callada.

Cuando el CD estaba tocando el solo de _'November Rain'_, Inuyasha tomó a Kagome de la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella. Kagome estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y solo se dejó llevar.

— ¿Quieres otro trago?—preguntó Inuyasha coquetamente.

— ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo?—respondió Kagome de igual manera

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

—Licor.

—El licor se bebe, no se come.

—Da igual, ¿nos acostamos o qué?

—Claro, preciosa. Solo quiero disfrutar de nuestra canción de boda.

— ¿De veras quieres seguir con ese juego?—dijo Kagome irritada. Odiaba que Inuyasha jugara con ella.

— ¿Acaso no te quieres casar conmigo?—dijo dolido.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?—preguntó asustada.

Hubo el clásico silencio incómodo que ocurre después de pedir la mano de una mujer. Inuyasha estaba rojo de vergüenza, no sabía cómo continuar. ¿Es que acaso nadie le había enseñado a callarse la boca? Tenía 25 años. Estaba a punto de acabar la universidad, iba a ser abogado. Un exitoso abogado, lo había contactado la mejor firma de abogados del país y tenía un futuro planeado. Y en su futuro estaba incluida Kagome, por supuesto. Pero jamás pensó que sería su esposa, jamás pensó en pedírselo. Y justo hoy Miroku tenía que sacar el tema a la superficie y confundirlo. Amaba a Kagome, quería tener a su lado por el resto de sus días pero… ¿para eso tenía que casarse con ella?

Kagome jugueteaba con uno de sus rulos. Odiaba quedarse callada, jamás se quedaba en silencio cuando estaba con Inuyasha, solo cuando hacía preguntas como _estas_. _'¿Acaso no te quieres casar conmigo?'_ ¿Acaso no se quería casar con Inuyasha? Inuyasha, suyo por fin, con todos los nombres. Inuyasha solo para ella, ninguna mujerzuela lanzándose sobre él sin ella poder evitarlo. Pero aún era muy joven, tenía 23 años. Aún le faltaba un año para terminar su carrera, iba a ser actriz. Y siempre consideró tener a Inuyasha en su futuro. La sola idea que él se fuera de su lado la aterraba. Él terminaba la universidad este año, eso significaba que conocería a otras personas, a otras mujeres, con menos problemas y con más ingresos. Kagome quería estar con Inuyasha.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada y se encontró con dos ojos azules que lo miraban con determinación, temor, comprensión, amor. Y se sintió seguro, confiado, acompañado, amado.

La amaba con locura y lo único que quería era estar con ella. Quería ser parte de sus problemas y soluciones, quería seguir despertando cada mañana a su lado. Quería ser el esposo de Kagome.

Quería estar a su lado por siempre, quería ser su mujer todas las noches, quería llevar el apellido que tanto avergonzaba a Inuyasha. Quería ser la esposa de Inuyasha.

Tenían miedo, tenían miedo de fallar. Pero eran humanos, los humanos fallan, tienen errores. Ellos cometerían sus propios errores y los solucionarían juntos.

—Cásate conmigo—le ordenó.

A Inuyasha le gustaba tener el control y a Kagome eso no le molestaba.

—Sí.

* * *

Holaaaa aqui esta la conti de esta historia. realmente el final me ha quedado muy meloso a comparacion de la otra vez, pero no se emocionen mucho, por que no todo es miel sobre ojuelas. Ya veran xD el proximo capitulo como las cosas van a salirse de sus manos.

dejen coments y hagan click en GO!


	3. La tormenta viene antes de la calma

**Hola !! aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi historia. **

**Los personajes no em pertenecen, solo la trama xD**

**Lamento si hay alguna cosa que no se entienda, es que tenía la idea fresca en la mente y lo escribí muyyy rápido. **

* * *

**La tormenta viene antes de la calma**

Kagome pidió permiso para salir de clases y se reunió con Sango en los jardines.

— ¡Kagome!—le gritó a la chica— ¡Tienes 23 años! ¡Estás loca! ¿Qué acaso no piensas en tu futuro? ¡¿Casarte a esta edad?! ¿Acaso estabas ebria?

Kagome se sonrojó de vergüenza. Todo el asunto le había dado ganas de tomar. Sango seguía gritando colérica, daba vueltas en su sitio, de cuando en cuando la miraba a la cara. Era un desastre, no debió haberle dicho que estaba _comprometida_. ¡Arg! ¿Porqué la simple mención de esa palabra le daba nauseas? Ella estaba lista para sentar cabeza, ¿No es así?

—… ¡Piensa en todos los chicos que estás rechazando! ¡Las fiestas!

—Calma, calma. —le suplicó Kagome—Ni que estuviera embarazada ¡Por Dios! Solo me voy a… _casar_, —tragó saliva—no es gran cosa.

Sango se quedó callada por dos minutos. Volteó su rostro y la miró como si fuera el mismo demonio.

— ¡¿No es gran cosa?!

* * *

Inuyasha estaba apoyado en la pared de ladrillos de la universidad esperando a Miroku, pero lo único que veía era un grupo de chicas que se debatían en acercarse a él o no. Botó su cigarro. Estúpida reputación. Una chica con jeans pegados y un top le sonrió desde el otro lado. Él ni se molestó en devolverle el gesto, él estaba comprometido. No sería infiel a su pareja.

Miroku se acercó a él y le sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Miroku no estaba feliz con su decisión.

—Creo que es demasiado pronto, digo, ni siquiera han convivido juntos.

Inuyasha roló los ojos.

—Convivir antes de casados van en contra de mis principios—dijo.

—Pero tener relaciones antes del matrimonio no está dentro de ellos, ¿o sí?—se burló.

—La convivencia está subestimada. Si convives y la relación termina mal, nadie te asegura que todas tus cosas sean tuyas de nuevo. Si estás casado y termina mal, el estado aplica la separación de bienes. Es completamente sencillo.

— ¿Entonces para eso te casas? ¿Para terminar divorciado?

Inuyasha guardó un largo silencio. Estaba enojado y no sabía porqué. Idiota, él no era nadie para decirle qué hacer con su vida o no. Si él quería se casaba, si él quería se divorciaba, punto final. Y lo que él quería era estar con Kagome por siempre, al carajo con el resto.

—Vete al demonio, Miroku.

* * *

Vio como Inuyasha le decía algo a la profesora y esta llamaba su nombre. Kagome recogió sus cosas y salió acompañada de Inuyasha. Este la sujetó por la cintura y besó su mejilla.

—Gracias por sacarme de ahí.

—De nada, mi amor.

Kagome se sonrojó. Aún no se acostumbraba a los gestos de amor por parte de Inuyasha. Todo iba demasiado rápido. Tenía miedo, esto era mucho para ella. ¡Planear una boda! Ella no podía manejar nada de eso, ni siquiera mantenía ordenada su propia habitación. Era mucha carga; comprar un vestido, el banquete, las invitaciones, la música, la decoración, la fecha, el lugar, los invitados… ¡Su familia! ¿Cómo mierda le iba a decir a su familia que estaba _comprometida_? Esto era mucho para ella. Pero ella amaba a Inuyasha ¿no es así? Ella haría todo lo que fuera para que Inuyasha sea feliz, y si contraer matrimonio lo hacía feliz…ella lo haría. Kagome solo quería quedarse al lado de Inuyasha por siempre. Incluso si el matrimonio no era su primera opción.

—Estás muy callada.

Kagome salió de sus catastróficos pensamientos y lo miró a los ojos. Inuyasha tenía un brillo singular en sus ojos, parecía alegría. Estaba alegre con ella, se sentía enamorado con ella como un niño de diez años que está experimentando el amor por primera vez. Kagome sonrió de forma instantánea e Inuyasha la besó.

—No tengo nada que decir. —dijo mientras rompía el beso—Estoy feliz.

—Te amo tanto, Kagome.

—No puedo creer que vayamos a casarnos.

— ¿Te arrepientes?—preguntó nervioso.

Kagome lo miró en silencio y fastidiada.

¿Se arrepentía? ¿Se arrepentía de haberle dicho que sí, que sí iba a amarlo toda la eternidad y que si él quería casarse con ella para probarlo ella lo haría solo porque lo ama?

—No.

Inuyasha sonrió de una manera tan deslumbrante que Kagome comenzó a preguntarse si sus hijos tendrían ese rostro tan perfecto. Se sonrojó, estaba pensando en hijos cuando ni siquiera podía digerir bien la palabra _prometido_. Idiota, idiota, idiota.

—Sango se puso histérica hoy cuando le conté.

Inuyasha se turbó.

—Miroku tampoco está totalmente de acuerdo.

—Que se pudran, me conseguiré otra dama de honor. —Kagome rió.

—Creo que no hará falta, como tú tienes tantas amigas…—se burló.

Kagome frunció el ceño y le peñiscó el cuello a Inuyasha.

—No es mi problema que la mayoría sean unas zorras. No me quiero unir a su club "Si tienes lindo cabello me acuesto contigo".

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas y Kagome sonrió.

—Justo hoy día vi a la presidenta del club siguiendo sus propias reglas, —a Kagome se le borró la sonrisa—me sonrió de una manera tan desesperada que me dio ganas de llevarla a un consultorio psiquiátrico.

Kagome sonrió pero no le hizo mucha gracia. Las chicas de su clase eran superficiales, estúpidas y huecas, preocupadas solo por ellas. Y odiaban a Kagome, la odiaban por que era bonita, inteligente, sencilla y por que tenía a Inuyasha. Pero Kagome también las odiaba, por que ellas eran despreocupadas, no tenían—o no les importaban—problemas, ellas eran felices a su manera, y eso le fastidiaba, porque se creían _tan_ felices que pensaban que el resto también lo era.

Inuyasha se mordió la lengua, sabía que ese comentario no le había gustado nada a Kagome, su mujer.

—Casi se me tira encima…—continuó. Kagome frunció el ceño sin mirarlo—pero yo soy fiel a mi pareja, a mi mujer, a mi prometida. Soy un hombre que ya tiene dueño.

Kagome sonrió como estúpida y lo beso tiernamente.

—Tengo miedo—le susurró en la oreja cuando estaban saliendo de la universidad.

— ¿De qué?—le preguntó intrigado.

—De hacerlo mal, idiota.

— ¿Pero siempre que lo hacemos estás entusiasmada y justo ahora te mariconeas? Lo vas a hacer bien.

Kagome hizo una mueca.

—Pero es la primera vez que lo hacemos…tú sabes, de esta manera.

— ¿Sobrios?

Kagome asintió avergonzada.

— ¡Qué va! No hay de que preocuparnos, eres buena en esto.

—Eso lo sé…solo que…—Kagome tragó saliva cuando llegaron a su destino.

— ¿Qué?

Inuyasha abrió la puerta y la chica detrás del mostrador se sonrojó. Inuyasha le sonrió y la muchacha suspiró. Se acercó a ellos y sonrió.

—Buenas tardes—los saludó.

Kagome no podía mirarla a la cara, Inuyasha sonrió.

— ¿Vienen…a buscar lo de siempre?—preguntó avergonzada.

—No, —respondió Inuyasha—queremos ir a la zona matrimonial.

Kagome dio un saltito en su sitio al oírlo, la muchacha se mordió el labio. Era la primera vez que los veía entrar a su tienda totalmente sobrios, peinados, con la ropa propiamente puesta y buscando la parte matrimonial. Normalmente esa clase de personas eran mayores y serios.

—Claro…síganme.

Kagome e Inuyasha entraron hasta el fondo de la tienda y se sorprendieron. Era todo un mundo. Inuyasha miró cada prenda y sonrió satisfecho. Kagome no podía levantar la vista.

—Escoge lo que más te guste, pequeña bruja—le susurró Inuyasha.

Kagome pasó sus ojos por la tienda y se sonrojó. Jamás había echo esto con Inuyasha estando sobria y le daba vergüenza.

—Elige tú, total, eres tú el que lo va a apreciar mejor.

Inuyasha rió y se acercó hasta un estante lleno de encajes de color rojo. Kagome se mordió la lengua. Escogió uno y se lo mostró.

—Este me gusta, te va a quedar espectacular.

Era un diminuto _baby-doll _rojo con encaje. Era muy hermoso, era muy descubierto, era muy vergonzoso.

—Pruébatelo.

Kagome se volvió un tomate con piernas y brazos. Jamás volvería a comprar lencería con Inuyasha, al menos sin estar borracha.

* * *

—No volveré a comprar mi ropa interior contigo.

Inuyasha sonrió con pena. A él le gustaba comprarle lencería a Kagome.

—Pero si siempre venimos juntos. ¡Y es la primera vez que te da vergüenza!

— ¡Porque estoy sobria!—le gritó molesta— ¡Y a la gente sobria le da vergüenza!

Inuyasha se fastidió.

— ¿A la gente loca también?, ¡LOCA!

Kagome se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Idiotaaaa! ¡No te quiero ver, me voy!

Y Kagome se fue, se fue con su nueva adquirida lencería, con su cartera y con el dinero de Inuyasha (que estaba en su cartera). Inuyasha se quedó parado mirando como ella se alejaba sin comprender bien qué mierda había pasado entre ellos. ¡Solo habían ido a comprar ropa!

_Lencería._ Le recordó su conciencia.

Y ahora Kagome estaba molesta por una tontería como aquella. ¿Y a dónde iba Kagome cuando estaba molesta?

—Al bar.

* * *

Kagome se sentó en la barra y saludó a Koga. Este le sirvió tequila puro y Kagome se lo tomó de un solo sorbo.

— ¿Un mal día?—le preguntó mientras secaba unos cuantos vasos.

—He tenido mejores.

— ¿Es por Inuyasha?

Kagome se sonrojó pero de furia.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Koga rió. Su sonrisa pareció calmarla.

—Hummm...porque vienes de comprar ropa interior femenina, porque estás pagando el licor con el dinero de Inuyasha y porque sé que has venido con él. ¡Vamos, Kagome! Todos en la universidad ya saben de lo de ustedes.

— ¿Y qué es lo que saben?

—Que se casan.

Kagome se sonrojó, pero esta vez de vergüenza.

— ¿Y tú que piensas de eso?

—Pienso que estás loca.

¡Oh, genial! Hoy todo el mundo estaba en contra de ella.

—Es mi vida y yo hago lo que se me da la gana con ella.

— ¡Piénsalo! ¿Casarte con Inuyasha? Es prácticamente un suicidio.

Kagome conocía a Koga desde que estaban en primaria. Varias veces él intentó estar con ella, pero Kagome solo tenía ojos para una sola persona y esa era su _prometido_. Koga era…uno de sus mejores amigos (porque su mejor amigo siempre ha sido Inuyasha). Entonces se dio cuenta que todo en su vida giraba en torno a Inuyasha. Inuyasha era su mejor amigo, Inuyasha era su amor, Inuyasha era su amante, Inuyasha era como su hermano, Inuyasha era como su padre, Inuyasha era su consejero, Inuyasha era su _prometido_. Inuyasha era su todo. Y ella también quería ser todo de Inuyasha.

—…Inuyasha te va a terminar destruyendo. —dijo Koga.

Kagome lo miró sonriente y Koga pensó que ya debía de estar borracha. No comprendía a Kagome; él siempre la quiso, siempre estuvo ahí para ella, pero ella siempre eligió a Inuyasha. ¿Qué tenía Inuyasha que él no tuviera? Ambos practican deportes, ambos eran atractivos, ambos eran sus mejores amigos. Entonces, ¿por qué Inuyasha y no él? Ella nunca accedió a salir con él, sin embargo accedió a acostarse con Inuyasha; ella nunca quiso ir a su casa, pero sí quería ir a la casa de Inuyasha; ella nunca quiso ser su novia, no obstante aceptó ser la futura esposa de Inuyasha. Toda la vida de Kagome dependía de Inuyasha. ¿Por qué no podía depender de la de él?

—Sírveme más.

Koga la miró y suspiró.

—Inuyasha no es bueno para ti—insistió.

— ¿Y tú sí?

Koga la miró fijamente sin saber qué contestar. ¿Era bueno para Kagome? ¿Realmente él la llegaría a comprender? Él pensaba que sí. Él conocía Kagome desde la infancia, él conocía sus problemas, sus inseguridades, él la conocía incluso mejor que Inuyasha. O eso creía.

—Yo amo a Inuyasha, —soltó de la nada. Koga se sintió mal—y no me importa si está bien o mal lo que estamos haciendo porque lo amo lo suficiente como para hacerlo feliz. Si él se quiere casar conmigo, nos casaremos. Si él quiere que nos vayamos de viaje, viajaremos. Si él decide que ya no quiere verme, no volverá a hacerlo. Y no me importa si eso me hace mal porque lo amo y lo único que quiero es que él sea feliz. Y me llega a la mierda lo cursi que suena, porque eso es lo que siento y si al resto le parece mal, al carajo con ellos.

Kagome se tomó el licor y caminó hacia la puerta con delicadeza. Aún no estaba borracha y no quería estarlo, no si quería disculparse con Inuyasha de la manera apropiada. Inuyasha entró rápidamente al bar y la vio a punto de salir, Kagome sonrió y corrió hasta él. Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

—Lamento haberte insultado, mi amor. Soy un idiota.

Kagome sonrió y lo abrazó.

—Perdóname tú por ser una loca. Te amo.

—Quién diría que nuestra primera pelea sería por un _baby-doll_.

—Yo creo que ha sido por que el miedo al resto.

—Al carajo con el resto—dijo en voz alta.

—Al carajo con el resto y con nuestros miedos. Por que me caso contigo porque quiero y el resto no tiene derecho a opinar.

—No más peleas—la hizo prometer.

—No más tormentas, bebe.

* * *

Bueno :D una pequeña explicación sobre este capítulo:

*Sobre el título, bueno, lo puse por que en las relaciones de parejas siempre hay altas y bajas y no siemrpe la gente está de acuerdo con las decisiones que toman. En resumen, son las peleas, discuciones, (entre ellos y con el resto) y eso produce la lluvia en su relación.

*Sobre las peleas, sé que son estúpidas pero ¿qué peleas no lo son? y eso es solo para fortalecer la relación.

*Y esa parte donde Kagome se da cuenta de que depende de Inuyasha, no me peguen, no soy masoquista ni nada por el estilo, solo queme parece una buena manera de representar el amor que siente hacia él. Osea, que no puede vivir sin él.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, y si quieren seguir dándome ánimos siganme dejandome revews xD.


	4. La Chismosa

**La Chismosa**

Kagome llegó a la universidad después de haber echo unas cuantas compras a la panadería. Tenía hambre, muchísima hambre. Se sentó en su asiento—junto a la ventana y lejos del pupitre del profesor—y sacó una butifarra con mostaza y mayonesa, se la metió a la boca sin importarle que la mayoría de chicas comenzaran a contar los granitos que le saldría por ingerir tanta grasa y suspiró. Qué rico. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los chicos la miraban sorprendidos y burlones y que las chicas la miraban con rabia, odio y pena. Kagome terminó de comer y los miró a todos.

— ¿Qué tienen? ¿Acaso nunca han visto a una persona desayunar tarde?

—No en mi clase, Higurashi. Salga de aquí, por favor—le contestó el profesor que recién acababa de entrar.

Kagome cogió sus cosas y salió murmurando maldiciones contra el resto. Se sentó en las bancas del patio y sacó una botella de gaseosa y se la comenzó a tomar. Las personas que pasaban por ahí, incluyendo a los profesores, la miraban de manera extraña y no dejaban de murmurar cosas. Kagome se sintió cohibida, harta y furiosa de todo esto y fue al único lugar donde estaría sola: el jardín secreto donde ella e Inuyasha iban cuando se escapaban de clases en la azotea.

Abrió la puerta con una llave especial y entró. Respiró el aire lleno de perfume floral y suspiró. Por fin había escapado de toda esa gente extraña. Llegó hasta el manzano y se sentó a sus pies.

Inuyasha sintió que alguien había entrado y se internó más en aquel árbol. Miró como Kagome se sentaba a los pies del manzano y suspiraba. Lentamente bajó hasta quedar a su altura y le di un delicado beso en la cabeza. Kagome se asustó y se apartó, luego relajó su rostro, lo besó lentamente en los labios y volvió a sentarse. Inuyasha se acomodó a su lado.

— ¿Te escapaste de clases?—le preguntó a su mujer.

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Me botaron del salón.

— ¿Porqué?

Kagome hizo una mueca graciosa e Inuyasha rió.

—Por desayunar.

Ambos rieron.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

—No es nada, la verdad.

—Ya pues, dime. Soy tu novia, puedes confiar en mí—e hizo cara de ángel.

Inuyasha se burló. Kagome le dio un codazo y este se quejó.

—Me estaban mirando feo y me dio rabia. —Kagome se sorprendió, a ella le había pasado exactamente lo mismo—Simplemente…

—…no podía seguir ahí.

Inuyasha la miró confundido y luego lo entendió.

— ¿También a ti?

Kagome asintió y se mordió el labio. ¿Qué mierda estarían diciendo de ellos para que los mirasen de esa manera? nada bueno, obviamente. Pero ¿qué otra cosa habían echo como para que los señalaran? Ya todo el mundo sabía que se acostaban, que se amaban, que se iban a casar. ¿Entonces…?

— ¿Qué has hecho?—le preguntaron al otro al mismo tiempo.

Ninguno había echo nada.

De repente sonó el teléfono de Inuyasha, era Miroku.

— ¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó— ¿Qué dices?... ¿Dónde? Sí, sí. Voy para allá.

Kagome lo miró ponerse de pie e hizo lo mismo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Vamos—le corrigió—creo saber cual es el problema.

Kagome lo siguió silenciosamente mientras pasaban juntos por las aulas de ciencia, literatura, arte y cocina. Cada persona que pasaba al costado de ellos se reía o se enfadaba o los miraba con pena. Llegaron hasta el boletín de anuncios donde había varios chicos reunidos que, cuando los vieron llegar, se apartaron entre risas y comentarios. Inuyasha caminó hasta los anuncios y sujetó a Kagome fuertemente. Kagome pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su prometido se ponía rígido. Dirigió su mirada al boletín y casi siente que se le acaba la respiración. Si no fuera por que Inuyasha la tenía bien sujetada estaría tirada en el piso en este preciso instante. En el boletín decía:

'_Perdido y Encontrado:'_

Y se podía ver la parte baja de un bikini de color rojo con flores colgado en el boletín y un condón roto colgado de la misma manera. Ambos reconocieron al instante que el bikini era de Kagome y la sangre se les congeló.

También había un mensaje colgado al costado que decía:

'_¿Estúpidos o bromistas? Acabamos de encontrar un pretexto más para odiar a Kagome Higurashi, estudiante de arte de cuarto año. Tal parece ser que sus aventuras románticas con el guapísimo Inuyasha Taisho, estudiante de derecho de último año, han culminado en matrimonio y —por su puesto—no falta una que otra chica que quiera sacarle los ojos a Taisho para que vea con quien se está metiendo. Pero lo que nos trae aquí es lo siguiente; ya que pensábamos que no podía ponerse peor, empeoró; hace unos días se encontraron prendas íntimas femeninas esparcidas en el baño de mujeres y varios condones rotos y justo ayer descubrimos a quien pertenecen. Obviamente, nada más ni nada menos que a la famosa Kagome. Y con eso se resuelve todo el misterio. ¿Inuyasha realmente se casa con ella por amor o por amor al hijo que debe de estar creciendo dentro de ella? Ya saben, un precioso bebé de ojos dorados nacerá de una desconocida actriz, sin dinero, sin padres y con un novio forzado. Realmente, creo que nunca sabremos si fueron estúpidos o bromistas para no limpiar sus porquerías en el baño._

—_Anónimo.'_

Kagome sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y que perdía la conciencia.

'…_una desconocida actriz, sin dinero, sin padres y con un novio forzado.'_

'…_una desconocida actriz, sin dinero, sin padres y con un novio forzado.'_

'…_una desconocida actriz, sin dinero, sin padres y con un novio forzado.'_

No dejaba de dar vueltas por su mente.

'…_una desconocida actriz, sin dinero, sin padres y con un novio forzado.'_

Sintió que la falta de aire comenzaba a afectarle, las piernas le temblaron y perdió el equilibrio. En menos de diez segundos se encontraba inconciente en brazos de su prometido. Inuyasha la llevó corriendo a enfermería, donde también la miraron raro, e intentaron levantarla.

Inuyasha estaba enojado. Dejó a una Kagome inconciente en la enfermería y fue nuevamente al boletín de anuncios. La nota aún seguía pegada ahí así que la arrancó mientras veía como las personas reían.

Fulminó a todos con la mirada.

— ¡¿Quién mierda ha hecho esto?!—gritó furioso.

La gente se quedó paralizada en su sitio. Nadie se movía.

— ¡¿Quién fue?!—repitió.

Miroku llegó rápidamente e intentó calmarlo. Inuyasha asustaba a todos, desde los alumnos hasta los profesores. Si seguía así podían expulsarlo de la universidad. Tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo jaló hasta el baño de los hombres. Inuyasha seguía gritando colérico.

— ¡Cálmate!—le rogó. Inuyasha lo miró a los ojos— tranquilízate. Esto es culpa de La Chismosa.

Inuyasha parpadeó.

— ¿La Chismosa? ¿Quién demonios es ella?

—Tú deberías saberlo.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño.

— ¿La conozco?—preguntó intrigado.

—Mejor de lo que crees.

Mejor de lo que creía. Una de sus ex-novias. Una de sus zorras ex-novias que seguramente querían humillarlo, despedazarlo, cortarlo si fuera posible.

Odiaba a sus ex-novias.

— ¿Cuál de todas ellas es?—le preguntó. Miroku suspiró pesadamente.

—Kikyo.

* * *

Kagome sintió como volvía a escuchar a la gente. Murmuraban cosas, cosas sobre ella. Quería levantarse y mandarlos a todos al demonio, pero no tenía fuerzas. Escuchó como entraban y salían varias personas, pero ninguno era Inuyasha. ¿Dónde se había metido en un momento así? ¿Estaría enfadado? ¿Creería los rumores de lo que habían publicado? Era su ropa interior, eso no lo podía negar, pero ella no había vuelto a tener relaciones con Inuyasha desde que le propuso matrimonio. Entonces, ¿pensaría Inuyasha que ella se ha estado acostando con otra persona? ¿Se enfadaría con ella? ¿Eso podría acabar con ellos, con su futuro? Ella no se había metido con nadie desde que Inuyasha le dijo que quería casarse con ella, ni siquiera se acordaba si había vuelto a usar esas pantys. Ahora que lo pensaba…esas pantys se le habían perdido hace un mes, antes del compromiso. Y ella no era de las personas que prestaba su ropa a cualquier persona. ¿Se la habrían robado?

—Kagome, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó Sango que acababa de entrar.

_Sí, idiota, solo me gusta recostarme en la enfermería con cara de muerta._ Pensó. ¿Por qué todo el mundo te pregunta si estás bien cuando te ven mal?

Kagome no abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa?—le contestó.

Sango sonrió preocupada.

—Te desmayaste.

Kagome quiso insultarla.

—Ya lo sé. Quiero saber quien fue el mal nacido que hizo eso.

—_La_ mal nacida—le corrigió.

Oh, claro. ¿Quién más odia a Kagome Higurashi que no sean mujeres o ex-novios?

— ¿Cuál de todas en la tierra?

—Kikyo.

Arrugó al frente ante la mención de ese nombre. Odiaba a Kikyo tanto o más que ella. Kikyo fue la novia más duradera que tuvo Inuyasha, aparte de Kagome. Hacían absolutamente todo juntos, en ningún momento se despegaban. Pero su relación era más física que nada, cada vez que se veían tenía o relaciones o se besaban o volvían a tener relaciones. El dialogo no era parte del vocabulario de su relación. Inuyasha "amó" a Kikyo, o de eso intentaba convencerse, por que el amor solo lo había podido sentir con Kagome y no le gustaba pensar que simplemente lo había utilizado. ¿Utilizado? Sí, así terminó su relación. Típico, la mujer engaña al pobre hombre enamorado. Pero él fue un pobre hombre enamorado y sufrió…por poco tiempo ya que Kagome se encargó de sanar su corazón. ¡Y que bien lo hizo!

¿Por qué de todas ellas tenía que ser Kikyo? ¿Acaso era más inteligente que las otras? ¿Acaso era más calculadora que las otras? ¿Acaso le tenía más rabia que todas ellas juntas? ¿Acaso lo quería a él más que todas las otras? Lo único que sabía era que Kikyo sí era más malvada que las otras. Kikyo tenía un corazón hecho de piedra carbonizada, digo, alguien con un poco de cariño en su corazón no podría hacer sufrir a alguien que amas ¿verdad? Kikyo era de esas personas que, no importase la cantidad de sufrimiento que podía ocasionar, buscaba lo que era mejor para su persona. Siempre.

Kagome abrió los ojos por fin y miró Sango notablemente enfada. No había visto a Sango—como amiga—desde que le contó sobre su compromiso. Ella tampoco había querido verla de la misma manera, así que fue incómodo. De todas formas, ¿qué hacía ella ahí intentando ser "buena amiga" después de haberle dado la espalda? ¿Eso no era ser hipócrita?

Kagome la miró de arriba abajo y frunció más el ceño. Sango le sonrió como si nunca la hubiera insultado por casarse.

—Hipócrita—le dijo y volteó el rostro. Sango rió.

—Una hipócrita no te hubiera venido a buscar preocupada a decirte la verdad.

—Tú verdad, ¿por qué debería de confiar en alguien que me dio la espalda? Vete ya.

Sango roló los ojos y la obligó a mirarla.

—No vas a poder hacer esto sola, Kagome. ¿Crees que Inuyasha va a poder vengarse de la zorra que te hizo esto así como así?—Kagome se mordió la lengua—Piénsalo, tú vas a querer venganza, tú vas a necesitar ayuda ¿y quién mejor que tu mejor amiga para hacer ese tipo de trabajo? Tú me necesitas, sola no puedes.

Kagome la miró aún más molesta porque tenía razón, ella sola no iba a poder. Sango sí era su mejor amiga, ella siempre había estado a su lado cuando se caía de las escaleras o cuando se le rompía el zapato, —riéndose—pero ha estado. ¿Y no se trata de eso una amistad? ¿De estar ahí aun sin poder hacer nada, solo estar ahí?

—No es solo para poder pasar un buen rato, ¿verdad?—le preguntó sonriéndole.

Sango le dio un ligero golpe en la sien.

—Idiota. —le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse—Vamos, tenemos que acabar con La Chismosa.

—Espera, Inuyasha aún no ha venido por mí.

Sango la miró con una cara que a Kagome no le gustó para nada y tragó saliva.

—Inuyasha debe de estar igual de ocupado que tú, así que muévete.

— ¿Ocupado con qué?—preguntó notablemente fastidiada.

— ¡Oh, vamos Kagome! No todos los días se les destruye la reputación a dos personas. Tenemos que hacer algo.

Kagome se sonrojó por ser tan idiota y siguió a su amiga.

* * *

Inuyasha se sintió cohibido cuando Miroku le dio las últimas fotos de Kikyo. Tenía la misma mirada fría que tuvo la última vez que la vio, que fue hace dos días si no mal recordaba. Era una fotografía suya y de ella, él abrazándola, ella sonriendo. Ambos "felices". Pero, ¿qué era la felicidad? No conocemos la felicidad, es por eso que buscarla es el fin máximo del hombre. Buscar la felicidad no fue fácil, tuvo muchos tropezones, muchas caídas, mucha felicidad fugaz. Hasta que llegó Kagome…y encontró la felicidad, o eso cree. Nunca sabrá exactamente como es la felicidad porque nunca la ha sentido antes, no tenemos nada con qué compararla. Pero sí podemos tratar de sentirla, tratar de que sea real. Por eso se va a casar con ella, por eso no va a dejar que Kikyo se salga con la suya. Porque la ama y porque quiere ser feliz con ella. Porque él quiere buscar la felicidad.

— ¿Qué sabes de ella?—le preguntó—Qué ha hecho últimamente, cuáles son sus motivos, qué está haciendo en este mismo instante. Quiero saberlo todo.

Miroku sonrió.

—Hace dos días que no viene a la universidad, sus amigas dicen que está de viaje en Europa, pero una fuente muy confiable me dijo que no se encuentra tan lejos de aquí. —le tendió un sobre de fotos de ella—Se encuentra en la casa de sus tíos en la playa, sus amigas se han tomado turnos para reunirse con ella durante la semana pasada, hoy no está Kagura.

Inuyasha se quedó sorprendido por la habilidad de Miroku en meterse en las vidas de los demás, y agradeció a Dios por eso.

—Me sorprendes, amigo. Tal vez deberías empezar tu propio diario de chismes y no pegarlos en el boletín como algunas zorras que conozco.

Ambos rieron, Inuyasha vio la hora y se levantó.

—Creo que es hora de que le haga una visita a mi prometida, ya debe de estar mejor.

—No te demores que debemos ir a la 59 de la avenida Hast antes del almuerzo. Ahí está nuestra espía, no será problema, es una de primer año.

— ¿Tu nueva novia? ¿Qué pasó con Sango?

—Digamos que La Chismosa nos corrompió a ambos, amigo.

* * *

Holaaaaa, bueno este capitulo me tomó más tiempo en escribir xD

Me tomé la libertad de incluir momentos de mi vida xD, ya saben experiencias. La mayoría relacionada con los chismes. Lo que pasa es que en mi colegio han creado una pagina de chismes conocida con la chismosa del consuelo, es una total tontría, pero sirvió como inspiracion apra hacer este capitulo. Hay que agradecerle a las malditas que no tienen nada más que hacer con su vida que molestar a otras personas.

tambien la parte ralcionada con la hipocresia...bueno es algo a lo que recien me estoy acostumbrando, uno nunca sabe cuando un amigo te clavara un puñal en la espalda o cuando te vas a enterar lo que de verdad piensa un amigo de ti.

Solo quiero decir... abajo los hipocritas! Dedicado a una persona en especial xD.

Sigan dejandome sus comentarios, realmente me hacen seguir adelante. Hagan click en GO!


	5. Creando una incisión en el corazón

**Hola, bueno aquñi está el quinto capítulo de esta historia-algo madura, la verdad.**

**Dato:** los personajes no me pertenecen, solo uso sus nombres. La trama es mía.

**Nota:** Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios, me algre que de verdad encuentren interesante estos capítulos.

**

* * *

**

**Creando una incisión en el corazón**

—No sé que hacer.

Kagome tiró los papeles al suelo y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Sollozó. Él le acarició la espalda y ella se alejó. Lo miró a los ojos con dolor, pena, rabia. Él se sintió dolido, rechazado, pero… ¿qué hacer cuando eres tú el que le ha causado tanto dolor? No hay manera de justificarlo, no hay manera de arreglarlo. Kagome le sostuvo la mirada y se acercó a él pero no llegó a tocarlo.

—Necesito que me perdones…por favor.

Kagome volvió a esconder su rostro y se volteó. Estaba lista para marcharse. No soportaba el dolor de lo que le había hecho.

—Por favor, no te vayas.

Volvió a detener su huída, ¿Por qué eso era lo que estaba haciendo no? Huir. No enfrentar las cosas, no resolverlas, no querer vivirlas. No querer pasar por el dolor es humano. Sentirlo también lo es. Pero Kagome no podía escapar del dolor que le había tocado vivir.

—No quiero sufrir…por favor…no—susurró.

Él se acercó a ella y la sujetó de ambos brazos, la abrazó.

—No quiero herirte. Solo no sé que hacer.

Kagome lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a ella? Su relación era perfecta, no había nada malo hasta que…

— ¡Qué tan difícil puede ser tomar una decisión!—le gritó—Ella te dejó, ella te lastimó. Yo curé tus heridas, yo te saqué del dolor, yo te amo.

Se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a caminar lejos de él.

— ¡Crees que es fácil, pero no lo es! ¡Yo también te amo, pero también la he amado a ella! ¡No es fácil deshacerte de parte de tu vida en un segundo!

Kagome ya no lo escuchaba, ya no estaba, ya no quería estar ahí.

Se prendieron el resto de luces del salón y el resto de personas comenzó a aplaudir. Kagome sonrió y se sentó en su carpeta.

—Creo que ha pasado su examen, señorita Higurashi—la felicitó el profesor.

Kagome suspiró aliviada y guardó sus cosas en su mochila. Sonó el timbre y encontró a Inuyasha esperándola fuera del salón. La abrazó y le dio un beso fugaz en la boca, Kagome sonrió.

—Parece que te ha ido muy bien en tu examen.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—preguntó sonrojada.

—Porque aún tienes restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas—y con cuidado se las secó.

—Oh.

Hubo un silencio y Kagome tuvo una extraña sensación. Una extra sensación con Inuyasha. Extraña, por jamás la había sentido a su lado. No hablaban y se sentía rara, no había ese silencio pacífico ni molesto; era un silencio que la tensaba, que la ponía nerviosa, ansiosa. Se sintió incómoda.

Tenía que preguntar, tenía que hacerlo ahora que tenían un momento a solas.

— ¿Averiguaste algo?

Inuyasha escondió el rostro debajo de su flequillo.

—Sí.

— ¿Y que fue lo que dijo?

Inuyasha tragó saliva.

—Quiere verme.

Kagome sintió que se detenía, pero siguió caminando.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Mañana.

— ¿A qué hora?

—A las diez.

No. No. No. Oh, no.

—No vendrás a clases.

—No.

Incómodo. Todo se fundió en un silencio incómodo y ambos se morían por romperlo.

—Volveré a la salida, para recogerte.

— ¿Enserio?—preguntó sarcástica.

Inuyasha miró a su prometida y la vio con el ceño fruncido. Kagome se había enfadado.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte.

Kagome hizo una mueca.

—No lo estoy.

—Ella no significa nada para mí.

—No estoy preocupada.

—No va a pasar absolutamente nada, seguramente me llevará a comer, hablaremos y terminaremos esto de una buena vez. Nos dejará en paz.

—No estoy preocupada.

—No hay porque tener miedo. Son cosas muy de ella.

¡Oh, genial! Ahora son cosas de ella. Como si no lo supiera. Era incómodo hablar de Kikyo. Incómodo para Kagome, incómodo para Inuyasha. Es incómodo hablar de una ex-novia con Inuyasha con Inuyasha. Es aún más incómodo hablar sobre tu novio yéndose a encontrar con su ex-amante fuera de la universidad, para que puedan conversar para que deje de interponerse en su relación. Kikyo la hacía sentirse incómoda.

—No quiero hablar de esto ahora.

—Tú preguntaste—respondió Inuyasha—Te estoy intentando convencer de que nada puede pasar entre Kikyo y yo. Yo ya no la veo de la misma manera, ya no la quiero, ya no tengo ningún apetito sexual el cual saciar con ella, yo ya no la…amo.

Kagome se detuvo en seco. Eso era algo que realmente no quiso oír de parte de él, ni en sus más horribles pesadillas.

—Te dije que no estaba preocupada, eso te hace suponer que confiaba en ti. Y tú tenías que mandarlo todo a la mierda con tu discurso. ¿"Ya no la veo de la misma manera"? ¿"Apetito sexual"? ¿"Ya no la amo"? ¡Jamás te pregunté por los detalles, porque yo confiaba en ti!—Inuyasha supo entonces que había hablado de más—Tú, como buen novio que eras, pudiste haberte guardado tus deseos secretos y todo pudo haber quedado en que te ibas a ver con…ella. Pero ahora todo se ha ido al caño.

Inuyasha no supo que más decir. Esa mujer, esa pequeña y hermosa mujer, lo había dejado sin habla por sus propias palabras. Él sabía que había hablado de más, pero ¿no era eso lo que más faltaba en una relación? La falta de comunicación lleva a la ruina hasta a las mejores parejas, parejas de años, y él solo quiso que Kagome estuviera al tanto de todo, que no hubiera confusiones ni dudas.

—Yo solo lo dije porque quería que estuvieras enterada, no quería que haya confusiones ni dudas. No quería que tú después estuvieras dudando de mí.

Kagome se puso roja de ira.

— ¡Pues ahora sí que tengo porqué dudar!

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Inuyasha! ¿Acaso no te has escuchado todo este rato? Inconscientemente me has dicho todas tus dudas al estar solo con ella, has intentado hacerme creer que esas son mis dudas, ¡pero son tuyas! Yo no tenía miedo a nada, solo estaba fastidiada. Pero tú, tú sólo te has confesado, tú eres el que tiene miedo de seguir viéndola como antes, tú eres el que piensa que todavía puedes tener una atracción sexual hacia ella, tú eres el que no está seguro si aún la…amas o no.

Inuyasha se la quedó mirando por diez segundos y luego comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Tú crees que aún la amo? ¿Que te he dicho todo eso por que estoy inseguro? Ja, ja, ja. ¿Ahora eres psicóloga?

Y las risas siguieron y siguieron. Y la furia de Kagome solo podía aumentar.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mi?

Inuyasha asintió como si nada, sin dejar de reír. Kagome abrió la boca y luego inhaló fuertemente.

— ¿Sabes qué? Está bien, ríete, no me importa. La verdad no me importa absolutamente nada relacionado contigo. ¡Me llegas a la médula! ¡Ya me oíste! ¡Me llega todo! Si te quieres ver con Kikyo, hazlo; si te quieres acostar con ella, hazlo; si quieres amarla por el resto de tus miserables días, hazlo. No me importa.

Y comenzó a caminar. Inuyasha la vio alejarse y corrió hacía ella, la tomó del brazo y ella se soltó.

— ¿No hablarás enserio, verdad?

—Ya te dije que no me importa.

Inuyasha se fastidió, odiaba cuando Kagome se ponía necia.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no te importa si me acuesto con ella?

—No.

Una maldita respuesta que lo hacía salirse de sus cabales.

— ¿Y no te importaría si me doy cuenta de que la sigo queriendo?

—No.

Y Kagome seguía alejándose.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no te importa lo nuestro?

— ¡Ya cállate!

Entonces, Inuyasha explotó. Nadie, ni siquiera su prometida, lo mandaba a callarse cuando lo que más quería era arreglar las cosas.

— ¡Bien! Entonces mírame, porque será la última vez que me veas rogando por que lo nuestro funcione, necia. ¡Me irá a acostar con Kikyo si es lo que quieres!—le gritó dolido.

— ¡Pues que lo disfrutes!—le gritó a todo pulmón y se fue corriendo.

Inuyasha se quedó estático, con el ceño fruncido y el orgullo hirviendo. Odiaba cuando Kagome se ponía celosa—por partes, le gustaba, pero esta vez había ido demasiado lejos—. Esta vez le había dolido. Y ahora no sabía que diablos hacer. Estaba totalmente seguro de que Kagome no quería que él se viera con Kikyo, pero posiblemente era su única oportunidad de que pudieran solucionar las cosas diplomáticamente. No quería lastimar a Kagome, solo quería darle y demostrarle cuanto la quería, pero no tenía otra opción. Tenía, debía de verse con Kikyo.

Kagome caminó rápidamente por los pasillos, pero cada vez caminaba más lento. No quería huir, no quería estar lejos de Inuyasha, no quería estar amargada con él. Pero él había cruzado el límite de su paciencia cuando dijo aquello…aquello que la hizo dudar por primera vez de ser su esposa.

Inuyasha había cruzado la línea, pero eso es lo que lo hacía ser como era. No había caso, si ve una línea querrá cruzarla, no por gusto sino—quizás—porque quería ver o experimentar lo que estuviera del otro lado, lo desconocido. El único problema era que, una vez que la ha cruzado, es casi imposible de volver. Y ya no había marcha atrás. Lo que se dijo, se dijo; lo que no, no llegará a oírse.

Kagome se metió al baño de mujeres y esperó. Y esperó. Y siguió esperando. Cuando sonó la última campana del día se enjuagó el rostro y salió. Sango la había estado buscando como lunática y cuando al fin la encontró la sacudió.

— ¿Dónde has estado todo el día? Estábamos preocupados.

— ¿Quiénes?—preguntó con un dejo de interés.

—Miroku, Inuyasha, yo… ¿Dónde has estado?

—Aquí—y señaló el baño.

Sango se asombró y enfadó.

— ¿Aquí? ¿En el baño?—Kagome asintió—déjame entender… ¿Te has pasado las últimas ocho horas sentada aquí en el suelo del baño haciendo absolutamente nada?

Señalar la nota de sarcasmo en las palabras de Sango estaba de más.

—Sí.

— ¿Porqué?

—Estoy molesta con Inuyasha. Tuvimos una pelea—dijo triste.

Sango se frotó las sienes.

— ¿No pueden arreglarse y listo?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

—Es más complicado de lo que crees.

—Explícame.

Kagome miró a los lados y la jaló dentro del baño. Cerró la puerta del baño.

—Tengo dudas sobre nosotros…bueno no sobre nosotros, yo lo amo. Pero Kikyo… ¡Arg! Todo esto me da un mal presentimiento. Yo no quiero salir lastimada, Sango. ¿Qué tal si tiene razón e Inuyasha no me ama como dice hacerlo? Talvez solo me está usando para olvidarse de ella…inconcientemente hablando, claro.

— ¡Oh, vamos Kagome! Todo esto es pura basura. ¿Qué te hace pensar que él quiere volver con Kikyo? Es Kikyo de quien estamos hablando, una idiota.

Kagome meditó lo que dijo Sango y confiaba en ella. Confiaba en Inuyasha. Pero lo que él le había dicho era algo que no podía olvidar. Ella no era ninguna psíquica, no era psicóloga, pero no era nada difícil saber lo que esas palabras significaban. La había lastimado y ella no podía olvidarlo así como así.

Inuyasha golpeó la mesa donde estaba y Miroku levantó una ceja.

— ¿Problemas con tu mujer?—le preguntó.

— ¿Qué más sino?

Miroku iba a decirle algo pero su teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje de su espía, Inuyasha rió.

— ¿Qué quiere ahora?

Miroku se sonrojó de vergüenza.

—Dice que me extraña.

Inuyasha hizo una cara de burla y Miroku se sonrojó más.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar con una chiquilla así. Sango es diez mil veces mejor.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?—le contestó— Yo amo a Sango, Inuyasha, pero ella no quiere verme de nuevo…como su novio. Maldita sea, por eso quiero la cabeza de Kikyo para probarle a Sango que yo no he hecho nada.

— Te comprendo, Kagome tampoco quiere verme. ¡Arg, mujeres! Ahora quien sabe donde estará, deseando que cometa la primera equivocación para romper el compromiso. ¿Cómo puede decir que aún quiero acostarme con Kikyo? No puedo creer que no confíe en mí.

—Asó son las mujeres, amigo. Tienen un sexto sentido que les late cada vez que se sienten inseguras. Creo que lo mejor es darle tiempo para que se calme, tranquilo.

Inuyasha quería decir algo en contra, pero no encontró nada que pudiera ser útil. No quería lastimar a Kagome, no quería que ella sufriera. Solo anhelaba felicidad y cosas buenas para Kagome.

Ella se equivocaba respecto a Kikyo. Él no la quería, él no quería costarse con ella, él no deseaba comerle la boca mientras pasaba sus manos por…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio la imagen que su subconsciente estaba creando. Oh, no. Esto no podía estar pasándole a él. Seguramente estaba demasiado lujurioso en ese momento y como no tenía nada con que descargarse su cerebro había comenzado a alucinar. Con Kikyo, a alucinar con Kikyo. Y nada bueno podía salir después de haber alucinado con ella.

—Vas a ver como pronto se soluciona. —dijo Miroku e Inuyasha asintió incómodo.

* * *

Algunas aclaraciones sobre este capitulo:

Miroku y Sango sí terminaron, y aquí expongo que la principal razon es por Kikyo (la chismosa) y que ahora Miroku esta con una chiquilla de primer año, eso es por que (apesar de que suene cruel) Miroku la está usando para averiguar cosas sobre Kikyo y así ayudarse a él y a Inuyasha. Miroku ama a Sango :)

Inuyasha se está dando cuenta que sus dudas sobre lo que le dijo Kagome, pero no quiere lastimarla. Porque la ama, pero aún no puede olvidar a su antigua Kikyo, a todo el mundo se le esta permitido tener sus dudas, pero al final el amor es el que triunfa. No me peguen por hacer sufrir a Kagome y a Inuyasha T_T. Es eso lo que lo hace interesante xD

Lo del título, que es medio raro xD, es por que con cada duda crea una pequeña herida en los corazones de nuestros protagonistas, y eso lleba paso al dolor.

Gracias nuevamente por todos su comentarios, siganme dejando mas que realmente me ayuda xD

Hagan click en GO!


	6. Ponle fin a las dudas

Hola !! Bueno aquí está el sexto capitulo de esta historia...

Una advertencia: No la juzgen antes de terminarla.

**

* * *

**

Ponle un fin a las dudas

—Creo que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto—susurró.

— ¿Porqué?

—Ese es exactamente el motivo por el cual dudo. No me acuerdo el porqué.

Una risita y le dio un codazo. Kagome hundió su cabeza en el cuello de él y lo mordisqueó. Él soltó un gruñido que la descontroló. Lo empujó contra la pared y luchó por desabotonar su camisa. Inuyasha se rió mientras veía esas pequeñas manos intentar conseguir algo. Se arrastró por el piso—llevándose a Kagome con él—y se dirigió al sofá. Kagome puso cara de asco cuando vio a Miroku con Ayame sentados en el sillón del cuarto contrario y jaló a Inuyasha lejos de ahí. Inuyasha no se molestó e intentó ponerse de pie, cuando lo logró levantó a Kagome por la cintura y ambos intentaron llegar a las escaleras. Kagome no podía ver bien donde ponía sus pies y se dejó caer al piso trayendo a medio Inuyasha con ella.

—Al carajo. Hasta aquí no más llego, Inuyasha.

—No te hagas, no pienso hacerlo aquí.

—Entonces no lo harás. Te digo que no puedo más.

Inuyasha puso mala cara y la levantó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Kagome rió. Inuyasha logró llegar al piso superior y cayó rendido. Kagome—que no había hecho otra cosa que moverse como gusano mientras Inuyasha la cargaba—se soltó de su agarre y fue corriendo a la habitación de él, se tiró en la cama y bostezó. Inuyasha llegó minutos después y cerró la puerta con llave. Kagome tuvo un _deja vu_. Comenzó a reír como loca e Inuyasha tuvo otro _deja vu_. Se echó junto a ella y la atajó a él. Kagome volvió a jugar con los botones de su camisa.

—Ya recordé. —le dijo—Estaba molesta contigo.

Inuyasha comenzó a besar su cuello.

—Yo también estaba molesto contigo.

Kagome rió cuando quiso gritarle.

— ¿Bajo que argumentos?

—Me gritaste. —Kagome hizo un alarde—Dudaste de mí.

Entonces, se calló.

—Me hiciste dudar, me hiciste temer. No quiero tener miedo.

—No quiero que tengas dudas. Por algo te pedí matrimonio, ¿no es así?

Kagome rió y la seriedad quedó en el piso, al igual que la camisa de Inuyasha. Por fin había logrado quitarla y estaba eufórica. Era una borracha feliz. Inuyasha trató de hacer lo mismo con la blusa roja que tenía puesta su mujer.

—Nunca me diste un anillo.

Inuyasha dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Kagome a los ojos.

—Es cierto, no te di un anillo.

Y siguió desabrochando la blusa de Kagome. Esta se quedó en blanco por un momento y luego sintió que el alcohol estaba sacando su lado malo.

— ¿No me piensas dar uno?

—Sí.

— ¿Cuándo?—estaba impaciente.

Inuyasha bufó.

—Más tarde.

— ¿Cuándo?

Inuyasha suspiró y la miró.

—Cuando deje de estar ebrio.

Entonces Kagome se soltó de su agarre y caminó por la habitación, recogió la camisa de Inuyasha y se la entregó.

—Vístete, tenemos que salir.

— ¡Arg, Kagome! Aún no estoy sobrio.

—Por eso te voy a hacer café.

Y salió de la habitación buscando sus zapatos. En el piso de abajo encontró a Ayame tratando de que Miroku encuentre algo en ella para que se la pudiera llevar a la cama y, como era de esperarse, no iba a pasar. Miroku miró suplicante a Kagome y está le sonrió. Encontró sus zapatos tirados frente al sofá y se metió a la cocina. Por suerte había café recién hecho y listo para servir. Escuchó los pasos flojos de Inuyasha cada vez más cerca de ella y sonrió. Inuyasha estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina, Kagome sintió sus piernas flaquear.

Inuyasha era como una estrella de rock. No era excesivamente musculoso ni aterradoramente delgado, tenía una contextura perfecta. Era alto, comparado con ella todo el mundo era alto, pero Inuyasha media su metro ochenta de manera orgullosa, quizás demasiado para el metro sesenta de Kagome. Inuyasha tenía tatuajes en los brazos. Oh, sí, no había nada más sexy para Kagome que un tatuaje...o dos, o tres. Y su cabello, Inuyasha tenía un largo y hermoso cabello que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, de un precioso color bronce dorado que combinada perfectamente con sus ojos. Sus ojos eran celestes, pero cuando Kagome se quedaba mirando por largo rato esos ojos se volvían dorados. Para ella, o estaba alucinando otra vez, Inuyasha la miraba con ojos dorados.

— ¿Ya está listo el café?—le preguntó y Kagome pensó que comenzaría a babear.

Inuyasha tenía una voz grave y varonil, seductora, apasionada, que al escucharla se te paraban todos y cada uno de los bellos que tenía en el cuerpo. Inuyasha tenía una voz perfectamente amoldable, que pasaba del agudo al grave y viceversa. Tenía una voz melodiosa, poco peculiar, un poco ronca y a ella le encantaba.

Inuyasha le sonrió cuando vio como el rostro de Kagome se teñía de un ligero color rojo.

¡Oh, Dios! Kagome amaba ese rostro. No sabía si es que él era así de hermoso o si era por que ella estaba enamoradísima de él, pero el rostro de Inuyasha era perfecto en todo sentido. Tenía una nariz respingada, sin lunares, sin cicatrices. Unos ojos azules/dorados completamente hipnotizantes, con pestañas largas pero no exageradas. Con una boca en la cual se dibujaba una hermosa y contagiosa sonrisa como propaganda de pasta dental. Inuyasha era perfecto para Kagome, sin contar con el hecho de que la amaba de una manera que la hacía la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra.

—Ya había algo preparado, tómatelo.

Inuyasha se acercó a recibir la taza de café y, mientras tomaba, abrazó a Kagome por la cintura. Ella sintió como el alcohol quería hacer efecto en ella nuevamente, así que se alejó y se sirvió un poco de café para ella.

Inuyasha la miró sin decir nada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Miró también su mano y la imaginó con un bello y brillante anillo en su dedo anular. Un singular anillo, una sortija poco común—como ella. Terminó su café y lavó su taza y la de ella. ¿Sería una buena idea comprar un anillo con ella? No, no creía. Así no se hacían las cosas.

—Espérame aquí—le dijo cuando se dirigió a la puerta—Esto lo tengo que hacer solo.

Y salió. Kagome se quedó mirando la puerta que había sido cerrada después de que su prometido saliera. No la había llevado a escoger su anillo como ella esperaba. O sea que Inuyasha ya tenía algo en mente. Kagome sonrió dejando que las cosas tomaran el rumbo que deberían haber tomado si esto se hubiera planificado con anticipación. Lo único bueno era que ya sabía que la sorpresa era la boda.

* * *

Sango se paró fuera del edificio y suspiró. Debía tocar…no, mejor no. Quizás lo mejor era irse de ahí y seguir su vida como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero quería verlo, quería besarlo, quería abrazarlo, quería amarlo. Inuyasha y Kagome ya se habían reconciliado ¿porqué ellos no? Caminó con paso tembloroso pero decidido hasta el intercomunicador y rogó porque contestara Kagome y no él.

— _¿Si?_—preguntó Kagome al otro lado de la línea.

—Kagome, —respondió— ¿Está…ahí?

Kagome suspiró.

—_Sí—_Sango sonrió—_Pero no está solo._

Oh, mierda. Toda la espera al tacho.

—_No te preocupes, Sango. Puedo ver la cara de disgusto con la que mira a Ayame. _

— ¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Me voy?

Kagome bufó.

—_No. Espera, que ahorita me deshago de ella. Hace rato que Miroku me está rogando para que la bote. _

Y cortó la comunicación. Sango se ocultó en un rincón de la pared y pocos minutos después vio salir a una mal vestida Ayame, estaba furiosa.

—_Ya puedes entrar, Sango._

Y subió las escaleras a paso lento. Cuando llegó al apartamento Kagome la estaba esperando en la puerta cruzada de brazos, sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo estaba Ayame?—le preguntó. Sango sonrió.

—Molesta.

Kagome rió.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

Kagome alzó los hombros como si no supiera.

—Entra, Miroku te está esperando.

Sango tomó aire y entró.

* * *

Salió de su escondite después de hacer unas llamadas. Tomó un taxi hasta la tienda de joyas y se metió. Y esperó, y esperó. Lo vio entrar con prisa y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía puesto su jean desgastado, una camisa entreabierta y su cabello despeinado. Le quitó el aliento. Lo vio caminar hasta la sección de sortijas y retuvo el poco aliento que el quedaba. No. No. No. Le estaba comprando el anillo a Kagome. La sangre le comenzó a hervir y tuvo ganas de ir a golpearla, pero se controló. No ahora, no ahorita. No cuando tenía que convencerlos que lo menos que quería hacer era separarlos. Se acercaría a él tranquila, confiada, como una dama. Ella sabía ser una dama cuando se lo proponía, la habían educado bien. Actuaría normal, desinteresada, amistosa pero sin excederse, sin mostrar sus verdaderas intensiones. Ella era buena en esto, engañar y usar. Era mejor actriz que Kagome, por eso se graduó un año antes.

Caminó hasta quedar frente a una repisa de cristal llena de preciosas pulseras de oro y plata. Compraría una y ambos se encontrarían en caja. Perfecto. Miró de manera desinteresada las joyas y cuando vio que él se decidía por un anillo ella escogió una pulsera cualquiera. Se acercó a la caja y llegó después de él. Escuchó cuando hablaba con la cajera y—como si no lo hubiera visto antes—lo saludó sorprendida.

— ¿Inuyasha, eres tú?—Inuyasha se volteó sorprendido al reconocer _esa _voz.

— ¿Kikyo?

Kikyo le sonrió fríamente, pero de una manera deslumbrante que él no pudo evitar sonreírle también, olvidando lo que había publicado de ellos en la universidad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó ella cuando vio que la señorita le entregaba la caja donde estaba la sortija.

Inuyasha se sonrojó y sonrió.

—Es un anillo para Kagome.

Kikyo tuvo que fingir la mejor sonrisa de su vida.

—Ah, sí. Se casan.

Inuyasha recordó inmediatamente el incidente del boletín y decidió que esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba para dejar las cosas claras con Kikyo. La invitó a tomar un café cerca de su casa para no levantar sospechas. No quería que Kagome se molestara, no de nuevo.

—Dime, ¿porqué nos humillaste a Kagome y a mí de esa manera?—dijo de repente y Kikyo no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la pregunta.

— ¿Humillarlos?—se hizo la desentendida.

— ¿Por amor al bebe que lleva dentro? ¿Condones rotos en el baño? ¿"Estúpidos o bromistas"? ¿No se te hace familiar?

Kikyo tomó un buen bocado de café y meditó rápidamente su respuesta.

—Yo no lo he hecho.

Mintió e Inuyasha se dio cuenta. Fue muy obvia.

—Todos saben que has sido tú.

Kikyo rió, por suerte venía preparada para esto.

—Yo estaba de viaje.

— ¿Dónde, en la casa de tus tíos? No mientas, te tengo rastreada, Kikyo.

Kikyo sonrió y sacó una máquina fotográfica digital de su bolso.

—Aquí tienes mis pruebas.

Y le mostró unas fotos muy poco censuradas de su visita a España, Inglaterra y Alemania. Inuyasha se sonrojó pero no dijo nada. Tenía que haber una trampa, Kikyo sí había estado en Europa el día que colocaron esa historia en el boletín. Las fotos no mentían, hasta tenía la fecha exacta de cuando las había tomado. Inuyasha se había quedado sin palabras, sin acusaciones, sin pruebas y Kikyo sonrió.

—Te lo dije, yo no fui.

Inuyasha no quiso escucharla, quería encontrar una razón para probar que ella mentía, que estos datos eran incorrectos, que ella estaba equivocada, que le estaba mintiendo. Pero no encontraba nada, no podía pensar. Kikyo tomó su mano e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

—Inuyasha, quiero ser tu amiga. Quiero que no dudes más de mí, que sientas mi apoyo por tu decisión. No digo que sea la mejor decisión que hayas echo, pero si tú crees que es la correcta yo también lo creeré. Déjame apoyarte. No quiero ser recordada como la ex-amante celosa, quiero ser recordada como la mujer que te ayudó a pesar de lo mal que terminamos. —Inuyasha quiso decir algo pero Kikyo lo calló—No tienes que hablar, seré yo quien hable. Inuyasha, yo te lastimé y quiero que sepas que honesta, profunda y sinceramente…lo lamento. Y no te voy a poner excusas, porque mi comportamiento fue de lo peor, solo te pido perdón. Sé que quizás esto no sea muy convincente para ti o para Kagome, sé que talvez te irás de este café, te alejarás y no mirarás atrás. Lo sé. Pero, Inuyasha, fuimos amigos, yo quiero que volvamos a serlo. Verdaderos amigos. Y si eso significa que no importa cuanto te tardes en finalmente decidirte mirar atrás, yo seguiré aquí.

* * *

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos cuando escuchó todo salir de la boca de Inuyasha. Abría la boca para soltar alguna acusación, pero no salía nada, solo entraba el aire. Quizás Kikyo sí había cambiado, tal vez ella decía la verdad. Era un ser humano después de todo ¿no? Y como estudiantes, como amigos, como amantes, como ex-amantes, como seres humanos, todos tratamos de dar lo mejor. ¿Eso era lo que Kikyo trataba de hacer, verdad? El mundo estaba llenos de giros inesperados, quizás este sea uno. Kikyo quería cambiar, quería ser buena y ella no era nadie como para juzgarla. ¿Porqué no darle otra oportunidad?

—Sonaba…honesta—dijo Inuyasha.

Kagome aún no podía hablar, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Uno nunca terminaba de conocer a las personas. La gente podía cambiar, como también podía equivocarse. La gente merecía una segunda oportunidad, como que no. Y justo cuando uno piensa que conoce el terreno que está pisando…se te mueve el piso y te hace caer. Las personas cambian, tú cambias y nadie te puede culpar por eso. Ella tampoco podía culpar a Kikyo. Kagome no quería caerse de nuevo, no quería ser prejuiciosa, no quería terminar siendo la mala de la película. si tenía que caerse, se levantaría. Si la herida no era profunda, se levantaría, le pondría un curita y sanaría. Sino, la dejaría respirar…descansar y sanar. Kikyo no le había echo tanto daño a Inuyasha, después de todo…él nunca la amó de verdad.

—Dile…que quiero hablar con ella—Inuyasha la miró extrañado—Tengo que dejar las dudas atrás.

* * *

Jajajajajajaja. No me peguen porfasss.

Solo que cuando escribo a veces las cosas se me entremezclan. quería darle algo de sabor al capñitulo no mas. :D

Kikyo sí es mala, dejo eso claro.

Dejenme sus comentarios que me apoyan muchisimo xD

* * *


	7. No camines para atrás

**No camines para atrás**

— ¿Quieres hablar con ella?—preguntó preocupado— ¿Porqué?

Kagome roló los ojos con un poco de asombro.

—Ya te dije que quiero quedar fuera de dudas. No me basta con lo que te dijo.

Inuyasha la miró tranquilo, esperaba esa respuesta.

— ¿Tienes miedo?—le preguntó. Kagome lo miró dudosa—De que esté mintiendo, ¿tienes miedo?

No contestó al instante. Suspiró cansada y asintió. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó por atrás. Kagome sintió como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y se sonrojó.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti—le susurró en la oreja y la llevó hasta la sala. Kagome se quedó parada mirando a su alrededor, esperando la sorpresa pero Inuyasha no había echo nada en especial. Inuyasha pronunció su nombre suavemente y Kagome volteó a mirarlo. Inuyasha se había arrodillado frente a ella y ahora estaba sonriendo mientras sostenía una pequeña caja negra en sus manos. Kagome pensó que, para este momento, ya estaría preparada para recibir su anillo, pero no había calculado la cantidad de sentimientos que se colarían en ella cuando vio a su perfecto prometido arrodillarse frente a ella.

Como persona, jamás pensó que este día llegaría tan pronto para ella, que no se sentiría de esa manera, que no lo amaría de esa manera. Como seres humanos necesitamos varias cosas para sentirnos con vida; familia, amor, sexo, felicidad, pero por sobre todo…necesitamos estar vivos. Kagome sintió que nunca había estado más viva como en ese momento, sentía que no necesitaba al resto, que solo bastaban ella e Inuyasha para dejarla vivir. Pensó que nunca había sido más feliz en cualquier momento de su vida, porque en ningún momento se imaginó a Inuyasha pronunciar tan bellas y a la vez duras palabras:

—Kagome, en toda mi vida jamás pensé enamorarme de mi mejor amiga. Jamás pensé que llegaría verme a mí mismo arrodillado frente a alguna mujer, porque me consideraba lo suficientemente superior para lo que yo pensaba que eran ridiculeces. Pensé que mi vida la mantendría en trabajo y el sexo ocasional. Era un inmaduro, pero contigo conocí que la felicidad no significa traer una sonrisa todo el tiempo, significa sentirse bien aunque las cosas no estén en su mejor situación. Tú me has hecho feliz, más feliz de lo que alguna vez pensé estar…y, si me permites, si me aceptas, pasaré el resto de mi vida intentando hacerte sentir de la misma manera… Te amo. Solo quiero que ames la mitad de lo que yo lo hago y así seré feliz hasta el día de mi partida.

Kagome sintió que su corazón aumentaba su tamaño considerablemente. Producto de la felicidad, de le alegría, del miedo del porvenir…no lo sabía. Pero lo primero que hizo cuando dejó de llorar fue lanzarse a los brazos de su prometido y repetir varias veces "Sí. Sí. Sí" Inuyasha pasó el fino anillo por el delgado dedo de Kagome, esta miró la joya con los ojos abiertos. El anillo era más que precioso y fuera de lo común, tenía, por supuesto, el diamante en el centro y unos finos rubíes alrededor de este. Era de oro blanco y brillaba aún más que lo ojos de Kagome bañados en lágrimas. Entonces, en medio e la hermosa felicidad que ambos habían creado, sonó el celular de Kagome.

Se acercó al pequeño y vibrante objeto que hacía sonar la bella canción de Guns N' Roses: _Don't Cry._

— ¿Sí?—contestó aún con lágrimas en los ojos y voz entrecortada.

— _¿Kagome?_— ¿quién más sino? Pensó—_Soy Sota, necesitamos hablar._

Kagome se sorprendió. No había sabido de su hermano desde hace más de dos años. Se sintió extraña, incómoda. No era la mejor relación que había tenido.

— ¿De qué? ¿Estás bien?—contestó.

—_Este…tengo problemas…tenemos problemas. Graves problemas. _—Kagome aguardó. Sota suspiró—_La compañía que me dejó papá…ha…quebrado. No tenemos más dinero, Kagome._

— ¿No tenemos nada?—dijo con poco aliento.

—_Solo lo necesario para estudiar y comer, pero necesitamos trabajar para juntar más…sino…bueno, morimos de hambre._

Kagome tomó eso como una broma de mal gusto. El sabor amargo de otra pérdida no quería salir de su boca. No sabía que más decirle.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—le preguntó.

—_Bueno…la compañía aún puede pagar tus estudios, pero no veo que sean provechosos a corto tiempo. Quizás…podrías considerar otra carrera._

Kagome retuvo el aire, se volvió roja. Inuyasha se preocupó aún más por ella, pero Kagome no dejó que cogiera el teléfono.

—Está…bien. —contestó y ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar su respuesta— ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Sota arqueó las cejas desde el otro lado de la línea.

—_Bueno, no sé… Podrías ser profesora, abogada, psicóloga…_ —ninguna de esas opciones le gustaba demasiado. Si algo se había prometido al salir de la secundaria era no volver a pisar otra nuevamente—_ o doctora, una linda cirujana._

Esa fue la única opción que no le desagradó por completo. Jamás había considerado ser cirujana, siempre pensó que era algo totalmente repulsivo estar parada frente a una persona a la cual le quedan segundos de vida y que tu decisión es la que podría definir si se salvaba o no. Pero ahora no le parecía tan mala idea. Solo, claro, los años de estudio y dedicación. Aparte, solo tendría que cambiar de carrera durante la crisis ¿verdad? Después, si quería, podría volver a retomar su verdadera vocación.

—Doctora…seré doctora—dijo no muy convencida de ello y al otro lado Sota rió.

—_Está bien, esa carrera no cuesta tanto y es más provechosa que la que tienes ahora. Pero ten cuidado, es muchísimo más complicada._

—Lo sé… Llámame cuando tengas buenas noticias.

—_Lo haré cuando tenga noticias en general. No vemos._ —Y se cortó la comunicación.

Inuyasha la estaba mirando esperando que le contara algo, que le dijera que las cosas estaban bien, que se iban a solucionar. Pero Kagome no dijo nada, no lo miró, no se movió. Pasaron tres largos minutos en los cuales ninguno habló. Inuyasha sentía que pronto iba a perder la paciencia, pero Kagome pareció reaccionar ante eso y caminó hacia el cuarto de Inuyasha, sin él. Tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio, no pensaba en nada, no quería pensar en algo. Solo sentía. Tenía miedo, tenía rabia, tenía pena. Y nada de eso la ayudaba a buscar una solución, por más que ya tuviera una. Kagome se sentó en la cama aún con el celular en la mano. ¿En qué se había metido? Hace solo unos minutos había sellado la parte final de su deseo de ser la señora de Inuyasha y ahora estaba en ruinas. La felicidad que había forjado se había destruido poco a poco, con una simple llamada, con una gran decisión.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y sobó su espalda. Kagome no respondió al tacto de Inuyasha. Él sabía que no podía hacer nada por ella en este estado, tenía que esperar a que su mente y pensamientos volvieran a su cuerpo. Pasados varios minutos Kagome abrió la boca.

—Cirujana…yo no puedo…no puedo serlo…

Inuyasha no entendía de lo que estaba hablando, pero no la interrumpió. Kagome volvió a sumirse en un largo silencio, pensando, meditando.

—Creo que nos saquearon, la empresa estaba descuidada…Sota casi nunca tomaba las decisiones, lo engañaron…nos engañaron. Y yo no estuve ahí, no me preocupé por la herencia… No sé porqué no pensé más en ella que en estar metida en mi burbuja de felicidad. Ha estado solo…ahora no tenemos nada.

—No podrías haber echo nada…

—He estado pensando en mí misma todo este tiempo, no me preocupaba por la familia, solo por mí. Y la vida me los quitó, me castigó a mí y a mi hermano. Pero aún tenía ganas de seguir, aún tenía un consuelo en qué apoyarme y ahora…también lo he perdido. No sé que será de él ahora, es un hombre acostumbrado a los lujos, al dinero…no tengo nada con qué ayudarlo. No tengo nada con qué ayudarme a mi misma. La vez pasada me fui a tres tiendas, me probé tres tipos de vestidos, no sabía cual elegir…todos me gustaban, pero quería estar linda para la fiesta, quería verme guapa para ti… Todos eran caros y me compré los tres. Ese dinero…ese dinero lo necesito ahora, pero antes no lo sabía, pensé que habría más…y ahora no hay nada. —Inuyasha iba a decir algo, pero no sabía que decir para hacerla sentir mejor— Pude haberme comprado el más sencillo y barato, pero no…me compré los tres. No sé que hacer…

—Kagome…no puedes culparte, no sabías que esto podía pasar, no es tu culpa.

—Estaba pensando solo en mí, en mi beneficio. Cuando decidí ser actriz estaba pensando en toda la fama que podría llegar a tener. En ningún momento pensé en Sota, ni en la empresa, ni en el dinero, solo en mí. No pensaba en mi hermano…mi única familia, no pensaba en la posibilidad de que necesitara ayuda, de que hubiera problemas, porque siempre pensé que esos serían sus problemas…no míos. Hace media hora me estabas proponiendo matrimonio…estaba pensando en el vestido, en la fiesta, en lo hermoso que te verías con un esmoquin de Giorgio Armani. Estaba pensando en los invitados, en mis amigos, en la preciosa piedra que tengo en el dedo…no pensé en él, no pensé en invitarlo, no me acordé de él…de su existencia. Y ahora… —los ojos de Kagome empezaron a botar silenciosas lágrimas, la voz se le comenzó a quebrar, estaba dejando mostrar su dolor—y ahora pienso en él, pienso en la tranquilidad que le debe haber costado reunir para decirme estas cosas sin derrumbarse, pienso que ya no tenemos nada asegurado, pienso en su futuro y en el mío. Ahora no tengo planes, solo oscuridad…ahora estoy tanteando en la oscuridad, buscando una salida. —Kagome lloraba y no hacía nada por evitarlo— ¿No es ridículo?—y rió con pena— ¿No es la mierda más ridícula que has escuchado?

Y rompió en llanto, en un llanto lleno de amargura y pena por si misma. Se daba asco, porque, aún en la miseria, solo podía pensar en lo triste y patética que se sentía…seguía pensando solamente en ella. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza e intentó murmurarle leves palabras de aliento, pero no bastaban ni para él ni para ella.

—Inuyasha…—lo llamó entre sollozos—Le dije lo quería escuchar, le mentí… Por un instante, un remoto instante pensé que podría ser una cirujana, pero…no puedo. Yo no soy así…yo no puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas. Le mentí…le dije lo que quería escuchar…lo que me hubiera gustado escucharme decir…hacer, pero no puedo.

Inuyasha solamente podía seguir abrazándola, callado. Sin decir ni una palabra. Kagome lloraba, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba rabiando. No podía controlarlo. Siempre fue buena para expresar sus emociones, así sean de ira, de pena o alegría, siempre le había sido sencillo. Por eso decidió ser actriz, porque mostrar sus sentimientos era lo mejor que podía hacer, era lo que más le funcionaba. ¿Cómo podía ser lo que le había prometido a su hermano? Una cirujana, ella se había reído de sus amigos cuando le decían que estudiaban medicina. Era demasiado, era una vida demasiado complicada. No le gustaba estudiar y ciencias no era su mejor materia en la secundaria, ella pensaba detestarla. Y pensó que nunca más la volvería a ver, siempre tuvo otras opciones en las cuales apoyarse…y ahora esa materia, estudiar, esforzarse, ese era su único apoyo. Ella no era tan fuerte como para enfrentarse a esa clase de mundo. El mundo que conocía le bastaba, no estaba lista para caminar en la oscuridad, buscando nuevamente una puerta que la llevara a la seguridad. Era fijarse en la realidad nuevamente, donde el tiempo, el antes y el después de tomar una decisión importaba. Ahí afuera, en el mundo, el tiempo se daba el lujo de patearte el trasero, sin importarle si te duele o no. Se burlaba del más fuerte y más débil de nosotros sin importarle cuanto puede afectarle física, económica y sentimentalmente nuestra caída. Se hace más lento, se hace más rápido…se suspende, sin importarle lo será del mundo…hasta que se detiene por completo y nos deja atascados en un momento sin poder movernos en una dirección u otra. Nos deja varados en una oscuridad y con un temor de no saber que hacer o que realizar como siguiente movimiento, en contra del tiempo.

Kagome se sentía insegura en este momento, retorcida y tenebrosa por dentro. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ideando cómo salir del hueco en el que se había metido, ideando nuevas maneras de hacer aflorar su carrera más rápido de lo normal. Pero no encontraba nada. Inuyasha intentaba ayudarla en el proceso de recuperación, pero tampoco obtenía buenos resultados. De esta manera, hasta el asunto de Kikyo había quedado olvidado en el tiempo, como su carrera y su dinero. Kagome se había vuelto más sombría, intentado sacar a flote su vieja personalidad y su alegría, pero eso solamente la estresaba más. Inuyasha conocía esa faceta de ella y trataba alejarla lo más posible de una nueva depresión. Intentó conseguirle un trabajo como ayudante de teatro, pero Kagome no quiso aceptarlo. Ella quería ser actriz, no del equipo de apoyo de un actor. Cuando finalmente se dieron por vencidos, pareció aceptar la realidad. Ella no podía seguir estudiando actuación, se le estaba acabando el dinero y dejó el curso.

—Eres tenebrosa y retorcida, Kagome—se burló Sango un día en la hora de almuerzo, cuando Kagome les había anunciado que había dejado su carrera y se había inscrito en la de medicina.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Kagome.

—Veamos—e hizo ademán de pensar—Tus padres murieron, tu hermano está en bancarrota y ahora tu también lo estas, dejaste tu carrera soñada por una llena de viseras y sangre, por tu amor al tequila y a tu prometido el cual parece estar tan desesperado como tú para sacarte a flote nuevamente. Lo bueno es que aún puedes sonreír de vez en cuando y eso me asombra y alegra.

—Entonces, ¿soy la presidenta de la Gente de vida hecha porquería?—y todos rieron a coro.

—No, pero estás muy cerca.

Y todos volvieron a reír. Kagome e Inuyasha rieron como no lo había hecho en tanto tiempo desde que Kagome se quedó en bancarrota. Los rastros de lágrimas que botaba cada que podía seguían en las mejillas de Kagome, sus ojeras aún podían verse ya que el maquillaje se había desgastado. Inuyasha estaba igual de desgastado como ella, se amanecía hasta que Kagome dejaba de llorar y finalmente dormía. Estaban cansados de este giro que había tomado sus vidas. Inuyasha le tomó la mano y acarició con amor la alianza de Kagome. Esta sonrío con la poca alegría que no le había sido arrebatada.

—Saldremos de esta—le prometió a su mujer.

Kagome asintió no muy convencida.

—Lo digo en serio. Solo piénsalo, mañana será tu primer día como estudiante de medicina, un nuevo reto.

—Lo único bueno es que no tuve que dar ningún examen por mis notas…

— ¿Ves? Esa es una señal de que este camino no es tan oscuro como creías. Serás la estudiante más sexy de ese salón y cuando te vean entrar lo primero que van a pensar es que acaban de morir y están en el cielo.

Kagome rió.

—En un cielo lleno de sangre y muertos. —Inuyasha rió—Tranquilo, esta es mi decisión, una buena decisión. No miraré hacia atrás, no miraré el camino que he dejado atrás mío.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaa

Gracias por esperar por este capitulo, no tenía una inspiración clara al principio pero al final no podía dejar de precionar las teclas xD

Ojala les guste, espero sus comentarios.


	8. El punto ciego del ojo

**Hola!** Primero unas cuantas cosas:

Perdon por el retraso! Realmente he estado entre ocupada, hociosa, sin imaginacion y cansada. Todo junto me aleja del Word por varias semanas xD.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo.

Nota: Inuyasha no me perteneces, solo la trama.

**

* * *

El punto ciego del ojo**

Quizás muchas personas no sepan que el ojo tiene un punto ciego en su campo de visión. Hay una parte del mundo que jamás podremos llegar a ver como debería, una parte literalmente ciega para nosotros. Nuestro punto ciego nos protege de cosas que no deberíamos ver: fantasmas, ánimas, etc…cosas estúpidas, el único problema es que a veces nos protege de cosas que no deberían ser ignoradas. A veces nuestro punto ciego hace que veamos las cosas como queremos: llenas de tristeza, llenas de felicidad, depende de cada persona hace que sus vidas sean felices y radiantes o tristes y tenebrosas.

Kagome estaba parada frente a la facultad de medicina de la universidad. No entraba aún, la gente no al miraba. Apretó los puños con recelo, toda esa gente pasaba frente a ella y ni siquiera se preocupaba en hablarle o aunque sea mirarla. Un simple ojeo bastaría, ¿no? Pero nada. Se sintió frustrada. Quizás no era muy tarde aún como para volver… Pero cuando miró hacía atrás vio la risa torcida de Inuyasha que la miraba desde el otro lado del campus y supo que no podía volver atrás. Atrás, donde estaba toda la diversión. Volvió su rostro a la facultad. Los edificios eran marrones, de ladrillos, todo era muy serio. Tomó aire y suspiró. Puso un pie delante de otro y avanzó, entró.

La facultad de medicina era todo lo que había esperado…y peor. Fue como revivir su primer día de secundaria, nuevos profesores, nuevos compañeros…o rivales en este caso, todos compitiendo para ver quien impresionaba más al jefe con su sabiduría e inteligencia, todos intentado obtener la mejor nota. Todos pisoteando al resto. Kagome salió rápidamente de su clase cuando tocó el timbre del almuerzo. Miró alrededor buscando la mejor y más rápida manera de llegar a la cafetería, también buscando un rostro familiar. Llegó corriendo a la mesa de siempre y miró a los chicos con el rostro sombrío. Inuyasha la abrazó tiernamente y la besó despacio.

— ¿Un mal día?—le preguntó Sango cuando Kagome había dejado de temblar.

—El peor de todos.

Sango arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Incluso peor que cuando hiciste explotar el salón de química en cuarto año?

Kagome asintió.

— ¿Te están comiendo viva no es así?

Kagome miró a Inuyasha sarcásticamente. Sonó el timbre de fin del receso y los miró suplicante.

—Anda, vamos. Estaré esperándote a penas toque el timbre de salida.

Kagome le sonrió vagamente y caminó nuevamente a la soledad e impopularidad de su nuevo salón. No conocía nadie. Nadie la conocía a ella. Suspiró pesadamente antes de entrar a la sala de operaciones de prueba. Miró a su alrededor, nadie volvió la mirada, ni siquiera la habían escuchado entrar. Desde atrás (porque lo único que podía ver eran las nucas del resto) pudo contar a cuarenta personas, quince con gafas, diez chicas con coletas exageradamente altas, diez chicos que parecían salidos de los casilleros de su secundaria, tres chicos raramente altos y otros cinco extrañamente bajos. Kagome sintió como si estuviera en la sección de historietas de la tienda de revistas y ella fuera la única que estaba comprando la nueva edición de _Vogue_.

El profesor aún no llegaba así que se sentó en uno de los sitios desocupados de la parte de atrás del aula, abrió su cuaderno y sacó la grabadora que siempre llevaba a clases para no olvidarse ningún detalle. De un momento a otro alguien ocupó la silla que estaba a su costado derecho y la miró directamente. Ella no se molestó en hacer lo mismo. Pero el hombre no dejaba de mirarla de manera extraña y eso la perturbaba así que lentamente volteó su rostro a él y lo encaró. Era un hombre que parecía tener unos años más que ella, con el cabello corto pero bien peinado, de una talla considerablemente normal para ella, con ojos demasiado celestes como para ser reales y penetrantes y una pequeña boquita. Le lanzó una extraña mirada de asombro por encontrarlo en un lugar lleno de cerebritos pero aún así el hombre no quitó su mirada de ella. Kagome pensó que seguramente se estaba preguntando que hacía una chica como ella metida ahí. La penetrante mirada del hombre la hacía sentirse incómoda así que decidió retirar sus ojos de los de él, pero aún sentía los de él sobre ella.

— ¿Se puede saber que está haciendo?—le preguntó sin mirarlo directamente. El hombre pareció no darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

— ¿Perdón?—respondió.

—Me está mirando…por favor deje de mirarme de esa manera—le pidió aún sin levantar sus ojos a los de él.

El hombre pareció apretar sus bellos ojos en forma triste y movió la cabeza sin rumbo fijo, pero luego la volvió a ella nuevamente.

—Lo siento—dijo apenado—No era mi intención que pensara que la estaba observando.

Kagome no entendió lo que quiso decir. El hombre la había estado mirando un buen rato… ¿y no se había dado cuenta de que ella se iba a percatar de eso?

— ¿Qué…?

—Soy medio ciego.

Entonces Kagome reprimió el aire dentro de ella y se lo tragó. No sabía qué decir ni como se suponía que debía reaccionar ante eso. ¿Debía sentir lastima o pena por él? ¿Debería sentir algo por ese hombre al que nunca había visto antes?

—Lo lamento.

El hombre siguió no mirándola pero al mismo tiempo dirigiendo sus ojos a donde estaba el rostro de ella. No dijo nada, solo esbozó una corta y pequeña sonrisa.

—No deberías, nadie debería decirme eso cada vez que se lo digo a las personas. No es su asunto, no es su mal. No es un mal.

Kagome no sabía que responder a eso y se sintió más estúpida, seguramente lo mejor era no haberle dicho nada en respuesta porque él no la había pedido. Iba a volver a decir "lo siento" pero se mordió la lengua y el hombre le sonrió. El profesor entró al salón y la clase comenzó, pero su mente no estaba en la clase ni en su boda, ni en su vestido. Su mente, sus pensamientos, toda ella estaba sumergida en los ojos sin función de aquel hombre que la había hecho sentirse una mala persona. No sabía porqué, simplemente lo sentía de esa manera. Por suerte cuando el profesor la llamó para unas cuantas intervenciones ella supo que responder y no volvió a quedar en ridículo frente al resto y mucho menos frente a aquel hombre. Cuando por fin desistió en tratar de comprenderlo prestó atención a la charla del profesor. Hablaba del tipo de operaciones que se utilizan para tratar un paro cardiaco dependiendo de la gravedad de este. Kagome se sorprendió al encontrar la clase interesante y tomó bastantes apuntes. A su costado, el hombre simplemente escuchaba. Cuando sonó el timbre de salida el hombre se quedó en su sitio esperando que el resto de la clase saliese. Kagome salió de última seguida por él. Quería saber más de ese sujeto tan misterioso y amable, pero no sabía como empezar una conversación sin sentirse intimidada.

—Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?—escuchó una voz detrás suyo y suspiró aliviada de tener que tomar la iniciativa.

—Kagome, ¿Tú?

—Hoyo…pero creo que ya nos habíamos presentado antes ¿no es así?

Kagome tuvo un _flashback_ de la noche en que Inuyasha se le declaró y recordó que esa tarde había conocido a un muchacho apuesto en el billar, el cual nunca la llamó y al que ella tampoco esperaba volver a ver. Se sintió más triste que antes al comprender el porqué.

— ¡Oh Dios mío!—murmuró y se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

Hoyo soltó una musical risita y siguió caminando. A su lado, Kagome no dijo nada más.

—Ahora comprenderás porqué nunca te llamé ¿verdad?

—Sí… ¡Oh Hoyo! No sabes cuanto…

—Sin disculpas nuevamente, Kagome. No es culpa de nadie.

— ¿Pero cómo pasó? Quiero decir…cuando te conocí veías perfectamente ¿no es así?

Hoyo vaciló.

—Claro, pero justo hace unas semanas me habían diagnosticado ceguera temporal y creo que hizo efecto en los días posteriores a nuestro encuentro. Lamento no haberte llamado. No he tenido mucho tiempo para acostumbrarme.

Kagome negó con cabeza preguntándose él si podría ver ese gesto o no.

—No hay cuidado, pero dime…—no quería sonar grosera pero le ganaba la curiosidad— ¿No puedes ver nada?

Hoyo sonrió nostálgico y Kagome se mordió la lengua.

—Lo…

—Está bien—la interrumpió—no me molesta que preguntes. La verdad, mis ojos tienen demasiados puntos ciegos como para ver perfectamente, pero aún veo algunas cosas, no con toda la claridad deseada, claro está, pero no estoy completamente ciego.

— ¿Crees que sanarás?

—Lo dudo. Los doctores siempre le dicen "temporal" a todo, pero realmente uno va a esperar lo peor. No sabía que estudiaras medicina.

Kagome se sorprendió del rápido cambio de tema pero supuso que él no quería seguir hablando eso y lo respetó.

—Sí, yo tampoco.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Es que…tuve que cambiar de carrera por motivos que no llegan al caso…este…dinero.

Al final terminó declarándose y sonrió de pena. Extrañaba su antigua carrera.

— ¿Y porqué medicina?

—No lo sé, pero estoy descubriendo que no me va tan mal esto de curar.

Justo antes de que hoyo pudiera articular una respuesta que seguramente dejaría a Kagome sorprendida y dichosa de verlo nuevo apareció Inuyasha apoyado en un árbol cercano mirando a su prometida caminar con él. Kagome dio un gritito de emoción y alegría que derrumbó las esperanzas de Hoyo.

—Este…ya me voy. Nos vemos. —se despidió y salió corriendo al encuentro de Inuyasha. Hoyo levantó una mano en señal de despedida. No podía ver bien al hombre con el que estaba Kagome, pero se sintió mal. Debía de haberlo imaginado ¡Cómo podía esperar que alguien lo esperara con la promesa de que llamaría cuando solo la había visto una vez! Se sintió idiota.

Comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a la cafetería cuando alguien llamó su atención. Una chica alta y seguramente bonita lo estaba llamando con un gesto. No sabía que hacer, pero siguió sus instintos y se acercó a ella con temor.

_Marica._ Pensó.

Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de la chica, esta se quitó los lentes para sol y le sonrió. Hoyo solo pudo ver que había movido su boca. También se quitó el sombrero y dejó caer su largo y lacio cabello negro. Hoyo pensó que seguramente debía de ser una mujer realmente hermosa y le sorprendió que lo hubiera llamado exclusivamente a él.

—Te he observado—le dijo la extraña pero hermosa mujer.

— ¿Y qué has visto?—le respondió Hoyo esperanzado. Ella había comenzado un inocente coqueteo.

La chica miró alrededor y se aseguró de que nadie la estuviera mirando. Se acercó más al chico y susurró con voz seductora:

—Te gusta la chica nueva…

El corazón de Hoyo dio un vuelco que no supo como interpretar. Su rostro se llenó de un color carmín claro y la frente le comenzó a sudar.

_Kagome…_

Esa chica era realmente hermosa, al menos, eso recordaba.

_Kagome…_

La sola mención de su fino y delicado nombre lo había dejado ansioso desde que la escuchó pronunciarlo en aquel bar.

_Kagome…_

Era divertida, era inteligente, era mucho más que una cara bonita. Tenía una personalidad deslumbrante para alguien tan joven.

_Kagome…_

Era alguien con la cual se podía ver teniendo una cita. Ella era una de las pocas chicas las cuales podrían verlo a través de su rostro y la lástima de su ceguera.

_Kagome…_

Quizás…sí le gustaba la chica nueva de medicina.

Sonrió involuntariamente y Kikyo supo que había atrapado a su presa. Hoyo era un tipo simpático, alto y de buen cabello. La ceguera del chico no sería problema para ella, eso le agregaría más pimienta a su plan. Claro, Kagome jamás podría negarle algo a una persona necesitada, ella era _tan_ buena con la gente. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía una personalidad inmanejable, oscura y retorcida, que trataba de ocultar perfectamente con una fachada de falsa alegría. Kagome era una persona que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida deprimida. Hoyo simplemente haría sacar ese lado a la luz, la haría volver a caer y así Inuyasha se daría cuenta de que no está con la mujer que cree que está. Y volvería con ella. Ja. Era el plan perfecto.

—Pero ella está comprometida…—le volvió a susurrar cuando se dio cuenta que el chico se había perdido en sus recuerdos…y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

A una realidad en la que Kagome estaba con Inuyasha y que él tenía que luchar por ella.

—Oh. —le contestó.

No supo como responder a eso de una manera diferente. Fue una información que le hubiera gustado no recibir. Kagome comprometida, ¡Debía de ser una broma! ¡Una chica tan joven y jovial dentro de una relación tan seria y monótona!

—Con Inuyasha…

Inuyasha, así que ese era el nombre de aquel chico por el cual Kagome había gritado de emoción. El chico por el cual Kagome esperaba dar el "Sí". El chico por el cual sus oportunidades con ella habían quedado estampadas en el suelo como el cristal de una copa destrozada.

—Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer?—le preguntó a Hoyo.

Él la miro extrañado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer ahora? ¿Separarlos? No podía hacer tal cosa… ¿o sí? Era un camino cruel y a él le preocupaba Kagome, quería verla feliz y estaba seguro de que al separarlos estaría destrozada. Por tanto, esa no era una opción. Entonces… ¿debería resignarse? ¿Aceptar que ella le pertenece a otro y dejarla ir? Eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. A él no le habían enseñado a rendirse, esa palabra no estaba escrita en su diccionario.

—No puedo separarlos…no es correcto. —Kikyo roló los ojos—Aparte, él parece hacerla feliz. No quiero hacerla sufrir. Quedarse sin amor…no es justo.

—Pero no tienes que dejarla sin amor… ¿Qué tal si lo reemplazas?

Los ojos de Hoyo se abrieron al unísono al oír esa frase. A pesar de que no podía ver casi nada, vio el doble sentido de aquello. Y le gustó. No estaba haciendo nada malo, solo _reemplazando su amor._ Reemplazaría el amor que siente por Inuyasha y pondría el suyo en su lugar. El plan perfecto.

— ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo?—le preguntó a la mujer.

—Yo te ayudaré. Tengo un plan.

Hoyo sonrió pero no con malicia, sino con esperanza. Era un chico ingenuo, jamás se daría cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer Kikyo con él. Pero de todas maneras ya se había anotado para hacerle la vida imposible a Inuyasha ya Kagome y la mejor parte era que ninguno de los dos se daría cuenta de lo que iban a hacer con ellos.

Los ojos de Kagome vieron lo que querían ver: a un Hoyo bueno y santo que tenía una discapacidad visual. Un chico alegre de la vida y dichoso por salir adelante. Ahí, su punto ciego la había engañado y no había visto las cosas por completo, como deberían ser.

* * *

No se que aclaraciones hacer por el momento ya que estoy volando contra el reloj y no he tenido tiempo para releer lo que estoy publicando, asi que perdon por al guna falla y cualquier cosa que no se entienda pueden preguntarme.

Gracias por el tiempoq ue dedican leyendo mis aburridas historias :D y todos los comentarios que hagan seran bien aceptados :D asi que por favor dejen bastantes jajajajaja.

No olviden hacer click en GO!


End file.
